Pointless
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: The long awaited squeal to "Nameless." He got the girl, he has the title of Hokage now the fun really begin. Grandmother from hell, ex girlfriend. Story is COMPLETED
1. Warning I'll play nice if you do

**Hello Dear Reader, same of you knew me as LostsoulMiakis, as you can tell I switch my penname to LovelessGenesis. Okay with that clear up so I hope I won't confuse anyone. I have decided to write a warning before posting the first chapter of "Pointless", just to give everyone a head up on thing they will run across in this story. **

**1: I'm not a prefect writer so there will be mistake I might over look from time to time. I'm sorry for that.**

**2: Mu grammer may suck but see rule three:**

**3: My awesome beta- ****Princess of blah blah blah**

**4: I played around with the storyline a bit, so if anyone hasn't read "Nameless" I don't think you guys will be all that lost.**

**5: I already have the set pairing so if you do not like SasSak, MinKus, JirTsu, NarHin, don't bother reading this. **

**6: If u have a promblem with any of these fact, don't bother reading this story. **

**7: (my favorite number of all time) Sadly I don't owned any Naruto character. If I did half of the Naruto fan would kill me or be very piss at me. **


	2. Chapter 1 Closet ninja and bedtime story

_Pointless Chapter 1 _

_Closets ninja and bedtime stories._

A cry from a four year old child shattered the silence of the sleeping household. He screamed for the one person who kept the monsters and even demons away.

"Daddy!" the child sobbed from his room, too afraid to leave his bed. Again he cried a little louder this time. "DADDY!"

"Your son calling for you." his red-headed wife elbowed her husband.

"I just got home." the young and very handsome Fourth Hokage yawned out. "And how come his MY son right now, when you always called him _our_ son."

She only smiled as she batted her eyes at him resting her right hand on his bare chest. "He's your son when he only crying for you, Minato. Also its two am, and I just got him to fall asleep an hour ago."

She made her point kindly… well as kind as anyone can be at this of day on lack of sleep.

He rested his eyes on his lovely wife as he heard another cry. "AH! THEY'RE GONNA GET ME!" Minato kicked off his warm blanket, letting the chill slap against his bare flesh, before grabbing a shirt as he ahead across the hallway. Sliding his sons bedroom door open, catching him in his arms the moment the door was half-way open.

"In there! In there!" tears stained face, tumbling hand pointed the way toward his closet, as he buried his small head into the nape of his father neck.

There are a few things that Minato could not stand in life. One being a stuck up noble. Two lack of team work. And third being "Evil closet shinobis." he sighed, flicking the light on as he set his kid back down on his bed before marching right into the closet with a kunai.

Sounds of clashing, naming off random Jutsu, and then using Naruto's favourite, the Rasengan. This has become a nightly event during the wonderful nightmare stage of life.

"Did you get all the bad guys?" Bright blue eyes watched Minato from under his blanket.

"Yep, all gone, which means-"

Naruto pop-up from under his hiding spot, jumping up and down with his answer and not the one Minato was looking for. "Story time!"

Minato head dropped, sighing out some mumbling about Naruto being like his Mother right now. "Once they get fired up there no stopping them."

"Alright, which book do you want?" the yellow flash knew it was a pointless question, once his wild child jump off his bed into arms once more.

"NO BOOKS! I want a real story!" he demanded. "And no gross girly story like Mom tells me. I want …... bad guys getting beat up and good guys saving the day."

Minato knew his still too young to understand it doesn't always happen that way in life, especially if you wear your village symbol upon your head.

"And pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee don't tell me about the bridge story. That one been told three different ways, either Obito saves the day and get the girl or Kakashi saves the day, or Rin's side that filled with gross kissing and stuff!"

Minato had to chuckle at his child face expression as he said each version of that dreadful mission.

"And if you love me you won't tell me how you met Mommy again or how you got your students." Naruto squirmed and begged for that not to happen.

"Kiddo, I want to know which story you want to hear not all the ones you don't." Naruto wiggle out of his father arms, throwing the blankets over his head like a cloak. "I want to hear about the great nine tails beast attacking MY village."

"Oh your village, huh?" Minato had to tickle his kid until Naruto squeal out for help.

"Yep. My village, when I become the Fifth Hokage." He had to smile at his pint size rugrat telling him that. Naruto barley came up to his knees and he was already trying to bump him off of the Hokage seat.

"And don't tell me I have to be this tall just to be one." Naruto tried his best to sketch out his little arms to the height a certain Uchiha made up. "Or have to know a thousand Jutsu." yeah that sound like the shrewd one. "Or be really cute and worshiped by all females." that sound like his sensei there. "Or the worst one of them all...I have to be married first."

"Did you Mom tell you that one?" Naruto nodded in agreement at that." And Rin, too."

"That sound like them, alright. I will tell you the story, even though you just heard it last night from your Mom."

"But she left out all the good parts. All she kept saying is how worried she was about you and how I didn't want to stay in her." Leave it to Kushina to tell their son the "G" rated side. Even if he's four, sometime you can "PG" it, if you really good at sugar coating thing. And since Minato, the master of such thing, mostly because he had a lot of practice with dealing with an Uchiha, and a Hatake in the same team.

"Alright, you know the drill, lights off, set the nightlight, you in bed." Minato gave his son hug before covering him up. "And most of all, we do what?"

Naruto grin widen as he look at his room's door. "And above all never tell Mom about your side of the story."

"Right. Now why don't we?"

"For two reasons. One, she doesn't like it, and the second you'll be in the dog house." Minato messed up his child blonde hair.

"Right. Here's your teddy bear." Minato took his spot beside his sin as he readied himself to tell this heart breaking tale. Part of him wished he would never remember it, the other side of him will never forget what that one person did for the village and his family.


	3. Chapter 2 One day

**Chapter two**

**One day.**

**Minato p.o.v. **

The day started off almost the same. The same hearing my student complaining about a mission that kept them home bound. Kushina kept telling me 'our daughter going to stay inside her until she fully grew.'

The almost stillness surrounding the village that kept us from seeing the doom that was creeping up on us from the dark shadow.

I been on edge for the last nine months, and feeling this wasn't helping me any. But I'm Hokage right now, and I can't let my personal new father action take over. Even if they are screaming my ears off.

"It's doesn't get any easier after they arrived either." Friendly advice from a father of two. Fugaku Uchiha." Trust me." He was showing off his four month old son." Itachi decide we should name him Sasuke Obito." Big brother stood right beside his father as he hoover over his little brother.

Fugaku joked around with me, saying I should hold Sasuke, to get practice of the part of not dropping them. Like Obito did with him already. Itachi glare over at his uncle for doing so.

"Weasel, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop, it just Sasuke was wiggle to much. But Kakashi caught him before he hit the floor." Mental note 'never let Obito hold my son or daughter unless he sitting down.'

The young Uchiha kept glaring at his poo uncle telling him over and over. "You drop **my** baby brother."

Being a only child I don't know what it's like to have an older brother watching over me, or having a younger one to watch over.

Kushina been already making plans for two years from now. We're having another one. I don't have the heart to tell her just having this one scares the life out of me. I don't think I can hold up to one more. It's hard not showing it around anyone. I knew one day or one person going to see it, then I'll have to admit.

Another morning of being trap in the tower until lunch. When I make my escape back home to see my wife off her bed rest.

"Don't tell me I shouldn't be on my feet." My jaw hot the floor, when I seen her in her shameless Jutsu again. "You can pick your jaw off the floor anytime now." She walked pass me, skinnier then when we first met, with her chest-never mind.

"You know you should be taking it easy." She just rolled her eyes up at me as she release the Jutsu, she learned on her own.

"See this." she place my hand over where someone was kicking. "I'm pregnant. Not injury. Not dying."

"What?"I notice that devilish grin she always get when she up to no good. "Am I going to get in trouble for whatever you did?"

She kept grinning as she shook her head. "No. You get three guess." She walked into the kitchen looking over her shoulder waiting for me to follow.

Only three way to dig myself a grave." You change something?" I timely asked looking around trying to remember what everything look like before I left a few hour ago.

The devilish grin turned into a harmless smile as I got my first strike. "No try again." She teased from from the kitchen.

"Um." walking and thinking on a lack of sleep is a very bad combo especially when you trip over something that wasn't on your floor this morning. "Ouch."

"I see you found it. I call it my 'pervert rug'." She stood in front of me with her arms folded across her chest.

"Jirayia-sensei?" A large body laid there twitching, blood running out of his nose. "What did you do to him?"

She beamed with happiness as she made one single hand sign. Cloud of smoke surrounded her, as they started to clear I focus my eyes on whatever I could see.

"Oh wow! Lady Kushina can you teach Rin that!"

"Obito!Close your eyes it's not right to look at a lady who is-not pregnant? And naked? Um sensei?"

"Rin, with Lady Kushina haven't you learned not to asks."

Sometime I wish I learned that lesson a long time ago. If my three former student didn't show up when they did I think I would be laying right beside my sensei.

"So who hungry?" Obito was the first to step over me saying how glad he is to have me with a hottie that can cook.

Rin didn't say anything as she stormed pass me, glaring at me like this is my fault. That been her new attitude, since Obito died, and yet due to a secret Uchiha Jutsu is among the living three weeks later. Leave it to my student to crash his own funeral. I fully understand why that clan is most respected and...feared.

"She your wife to be and that why I'm never getting married."

"Oh trust me young Hatake, you will be, but not before having our daughter as a student." my favorite red head spoke as Kakashi looked down at me. "One word ANBU."

Ever since that mission those two haven't had it out in awhile, yeah they still picked and nag each other but not like they use to. "To fully understand one another there has to a be lost"

"And I'll like to be invited to both of you wedding. Maybe a double wedding that will be cute." There she goes again with that idea.

"Pregnant people scare me to many mood-swing." Obito whisper to me earning himself a glare.

"Nice move, Obito." Kakashi mocked as we had to sit down to eat whatever she made no matter how gross or weird it was.

"So what did Jirayia-sensei needed?" I asked watching him slowly start to recover.

"Oh he wanted to give you something." Kakashi & Obito race off to see who could find his newest novel before the other and me. Sometime I wished he didn't expose them to that.

"He wrap his strong arms around the love of his life-" Rin started to read the first line as she was bombed by her two boys. "Oh no I found it first so I'm reading it!." She took off running with my entertainment on long boring night alone at the tower.

"Babe! If you love me, you'll let me read it with you." Obito did his best to suck up to her. Good luck with that one.

"You let him read that and he never take you out on a date again until he done with it." Nice one Kakashi was hit below the belt.

"Kakashi has a point also if you **love** me, you;ll understand leaving me alone until I'm done." her gentle smile help hide the devil inside her.

I couldn't help but laugh at how much her boys are trying to get that book off of her. One trying to pay her off, as the other using his ninja rank to the fullish on her.

"When will they learn they're fighting an endless battle. Maybe the sometime I will." that was my thought as I watch Kushina ass ramen noddle in with her peanut butter sandwich.

"What? It's good." She offer me some but I had to refuse. "Please just a small bite."

Before I had to give in to her request a ANBU come to claim me. Not sure if that a good timing thing or not.

"Whatever happen I didn't do it. The Uchiha is free from blame. See my charka halo."

"I see a bent halo being held up my some red horns."

"I like Obito red horns, Kakashi."

Leave it to my Jounin to take this opening to steal my new book. And I was really looking forward to reading it.

:line:

"Daddy, get the good part!" my son yawned out, his eyes could barely stay open. "I wanna hear how you saved the village."

"We'll save that for tomorrow night." He pouted like his Mother trying to force me into saying yes. "You can barley keep your eyes open my little one."

He put his small finger near his eyes and push those baby blues fully open. "I'm awake now, pleaseeeeeee tell me more."

"How can I say no to that." If I was fully awake then I could but not right now good thing my other half has no problem fitting the title of '**mean mommy.'**

" Naruto bed time you Dad need his sleep to save another day." After a small fit, and hugs, he was out in no time.

**:line:**

**Hello peoples I just wanted to say thank you for stopping by and reading this story. Also It might be a slow posting one since I do not have my own computer. **


	4. Chapter 3 Mommy time and pouting child

**Chapter Three**

_Mommy time_

_pouting child_

_Kushina p.o.v_

Sometime it's heart breaking every time I see our child racing down the hallway only to be disappointed by someone not being here. I know it must be hard for him to understand that the village need his father more, and it's even harder for me to try to explain to Naruto so he could understand.

How do you even try to find the right words for this, without making a four year old feel unwanted?

"I'm sorry sweety." he only crossed his arms and pouted as he sat down for breakfast. His chin rested on the table as he pick apart everything I sat in front of him.

His eyes moved over to me as a soft small sigh was let out. I knew Minato was going to be busy all day and had no time for visitor. Another pitiful sigh escape our child as he waited and watched the doorway. "You know how busy the village get around the chunin exams and how hopeless everyone get." Another Namikaze grunt as he fall over on his side. "Alright what part did you guys leave off at?"

"No cute girls side and leave out the kissing!"

"You know Naruto one of these days you won't mind, kissing, girls, and girly stuff." He just stared at me like I lost my mind or something. Well maybe I did, most people wouldn't try to jump off a ship, fall in love with a hot guy and blow off a noble wedding. Where I cold off been living the life of the rich and shameless.

"Girl are gross. **Mommy** kick butts." he grin through the last part before answering my question. "The afternoon before Daddy saved the day."

I had to smile at how much faith Naruto put into his father and yet I knew there was another person right there beside Minato that night. Who is the real hero of this tale.

"Once you finish-" I wasn't allow to finish that sentence as our son screamed. "Done." as he rush off to the big comfy chair. He moved over some to make room for me. " Alright the afternoon of October the tenth."

I knew something had Minato on edge, but he wouldn't tell, his words "I don't want to upset you in your delicate state."

I'm so sick of being treated like I'm helpless! Being on bed rest as is I'm being held against my will inside this ugly house.

After painting the wall for the hundred time, Kakashi came to drop off the book. He couldn't stay long, another sigh something was up. Saying something about preparing for the exams.

"Bored bored bored!." I grumble out pulling out my table of baby names we picked out over these long months.

Minato and I already agree with Naruto for a boy name but we mostly I haven't thought of a girl name.

Minato, Obito, and even Kakashi, told me it was a sign that the kid going to be a boy.

Jirayia and Rin told me it will be a girl. Rin, I can see wanted it to be a girl, since she was the only female on her team. But Jirayia... wanting our child to be a girl, now that...a...scary thought if you dwell on it to long. Especially when he hold the title of the** 'great sage peeper.' **Then you have the way he research for his novel.

Maybe I should just drop it with wanting a girl... Yeah I think I'm going to do that.

The hours seem to move slower when I'm alone, reading, the new book that our son going to be named after. IF he even come out in this life time.

Each passing second, a group of noisy ANBU, passed by, stopping for a moment, before continuing on their way. Finding a new uses for my baby name table, marking down every time they pass by here.

Normally it's only;y a handful of them at a time, sometime more, but today of all day. They passed point a long time ago.

Yes I know Minato been dealing with new father nerves but over hundred time is over board even for him. Since you now can set your clock to them.

Maybe I should sit outside for a bit, so I can wave at them as they pass by.

But the cold, nipping October air been keeping me inside on mu comfy chair with my warm blanket. It's very hard trying to keep my attention on anything right now when I'm thinking the worst. Rouge ninja attacking, my grandmother finding me, then dragging me back with her. That thought alone force tears out.

I haven't cried like this in a long time, not since I met Minato. Maybe it from being a women, or watching some stupid movie, or just everything, but mostly it from knowing my child going to grow up without any grandparent on my side.

More tears, they were so bad I didn't notice I wasn't alone with my crying fit.

"Kushina are you okay, are you alright, is something wrong? Kushina please look at me." Minato was on his knees in front of me wiping away my unstopping tears. "Kushina?"

My misty dark eyes finally looked into his caring blue eyes. He brushes some of my red hair out of my face. "Please tell me what wrong?" he begged this time.

"I -I just need a hug." He look at me puzzled, before giving me what I requested. I knew he wouldn't let this go, he would asked me the same question after my tear stop.

After taking a deep breath to calm myself. "I'm just lonely and ready to have our son." He smiled but look away for a bit, not wanting to give himself away.

"You know I want to stay right beside you with this-" I place my long finger on his lips. "Please don't lie to me anymore."

His face expression didn't change but those blue eyes of his did. The look of worry over well them. "I know you do not add unneeded stress on me but keeping whatever it is from me. Is stressing me out more. Since I know all chunin exams only happen twice a year so the next one will be in January."

"I'm fighting a losing battle here." I just nodded in agreement at his statement as he let out a sigh resting his forehead against mine. "If I tell you this, you mustn't dwell or worry about it. Just out all your trust and faith in my ability, and know no matter what I'm going to my family safe."

Deep inside panic kicked in as he said those words to me. "Tell me please." I couldn't think at what has Minato so worried and so fearful.

"A rouge Uchiha been sited close to here. And he the worst type of shinobis there is. And I honestly do not know if I can keep everyone safe." I knew he stayed completely honest with me, every single word he said was true, and I knew how much this bother him admitting this to me of all people.

"You're the great Yellow flash, worship by every female in this world. As well as the hottest Hokage the leaf ever seen." he grin as he rest his head on my shoulder as I tried my best to comfort him. "Plus you're **my **hero."

"It pointless in me for even trying to argue on those points." I left a soft smile on my face as his answer before we-

…...

"Mommy I said **NO KISSING!" **

"Oh fine!."

…...

He hugged me. "I'm sure you pull off one of your on the whim plans." Even I had to admit I was a little scared and if it's the Uchiha I think it is. We both have all right to worrying.

"I have to go back now. Are you sure you're okay?" His endless worrying never seem to surprise me, with a big heart like his. But sometime I only wish he start applying it to his self more. With being as calm and collected as he is you would think he would but everyone come before him.

"I'm sure so which are going to baby sit me?" Minato rolled his eyes at my choice of words.

"Not baby sitting, you're not a helpless child." I watch his every move as he spoke those words to me, making sure to keep eye contact with me. Hoping just maybe he'll start seeing thing through my eyes this time. "I see your view point-" He didn't let me have my small victory. "But I'm allow to worrying you may not want to see it but you are in a helpless state."

He's right I don't want to hear things or admit it to myself. I always took care of myself sometime. Always said I was fine along as I'm standing but this isn't about me right now I may be able to take care of myself but the child growing inside of me... "I see you point, Minato. So who is? The goof ball, Obito, the romantic one, Rin, or my favorite, Kakashi?"

"you get me for now." The young medical kunochi spoke coming in without her escort.

"Oh on Obito today? " She just shook her head 'no.'

"He is-" The look she kept giving Minato and the one he kept giving her, confused me a little. "trying to stop someone from signing up for ANBU, or trying to join for himself."

"Why do they have grow up?" I heard Minato silently grumble to him self. "Why can't they go back being Genin and worship every word I spoke."

"I'm sure Master Jirayia said the same thing about you, Minato- sensei." she whisper that into my hero ear causing him more angst. "Because if we were still Genin you would still have to put up with 'Date our sensei' mission we formed."

As he sat there on his hand and knees rumble on about something I couldn't really make out, I turned my attention to Rin. "I'll like to

hear about that, if you don't mind."

She beamed with joy. "It will be pleasure, Lady Kushina!"

After Minato moment he had to leave me. Ad much as I wanted him to stay by my side. I knew he was need else where. "I'll be here when you get home."

It was the only word I could think of it trying to smooth his fear. " The both of us."

"Take care of them for me please."

"Sure thing sensei. I'll keep her very entertain with the history and curse that follow team seven." His blue eyes close at that his whole body tumble. "So where should I start first?"

I felt his presence linger for a moment for a bit in the doorway before he competently left us. "Curse?" I had to ask something to force my mind not to think about my worries.

"Now that a long story that star all the back to when dear sensei was a Genin."

I listen carefully and dug my nail into the chair arm as she told me about all the time Minato had injury himself. "And then when the Hokage had to up hold the year camping trip into the forest of death. Every single member of Team seven came out with more broken bones, buries, cuts, and some form of body injuring you can think of. I myself have felt this curse a few times."

I couldn't take hearing about body harm anymore. I'm already dealing with nightmare of him dying on me since my seventh month. "So what with ' Date my sensei' thing you guys started?"

"We got tried of seeing him mop around and being really grumpy with us on the same day. So we thought and heard though Master Jirayia that all Minato-sensei really need was a good time with a lovely women." I knew even before Obito spoke he was here, once I notice Rin face light up.

"Young love." I sighed to myself watching the young couple.

"I think how Master Jirayia word was need a young ripe one with curves like this." Her hands shape out an hour glass figure much like the one I use to have.

Rin started to giggle at that. "Am I missing something here?" I notice Obito blush a little.

"I was like right or something how was I suppose to know what he really meant by that." Rin giggle fit turned into a full out laughing moment. "I thought he was talking about fruit so I got our sensei a huge watermelon." I had to hold back a chuckle at that but being eight he was still innocent to those thing I think. But then again the Uchiha are the active clan on that subject.

"Kakashi was the only smart one out of us."

"I still am."

"Don't start you two we're here to entertain Lady Kushina not stress her out."

I love watching those three together they fight like brothers and sister and a old married couple. "So which one of you set up his first date?" Kakashi raised his hand like I knew he would.

"With half the village wanting to be alone with him it wasn't all that hard to pick a 'few' with for some blind date." Obito snorted at that word 'few'.

"Kakashi few and the few you're thinking about Lady Kushina are two different things. Trust me."

"Sorry my Daddy always told me never believe a guy who tell me to trust him." I had to pick but honestly he did teach me that. '_Kushina I'm going to tell you this just once. If a man ever tell you to trust him. First, don't believe him and second this one the most important keep your knees together.' _

'I wonder what he would think if he could see me now." I thought.

"Hey babe of we ever have a daughter that the first thing I'm going to teach her beside the fireball Jutsu." Rin only smiled at that as Obito continue. "Now our few is about hundred to start off with. And with having two week off from winning the 'Konaha sport event' That how long we had to set him up with every single one of them."

I tried to add all of that in my head but just couldn't picture that. No matter how I look at it. "So what happen?"

"Well the first twenty-five of them just giggle and fainted on him, like some teeny-booper. The second twenty-five tried to get him in other manner of life."

"So it was fifty dates a week?" The three of them shook their heads to my question.

"No. We all knew once he figure out who was behind this we'll be torture for a week after it so we..Had four days to do this in."

'Four days with hundred women.' Although I'm the one who with him right now. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous at this. I mean who wouldn't?

"The third group of them just wanted to talk in a high pitch tone as they talk about their self non-stop." Obito shudder at that thought as did I. Remembering most of the high class party I had to go to and that what happen there.

"And the last group. Now that ones are my favorite." Kakashi had this sinter aura to him, as his team mate all smirk with him. "Most of them just wanted a boy-toy and the other wanted a play things. Even Master Jirayia got in on that to try to save our sensei."

"Save him. No,no, no, Master Jirayia just wanted in a the fun, until Lady Tsunade ruin our fun."

Now I knew Lady Tsunade wouldn't let something like that go none punishes." So what was it?" The Jonin look over at the two Chunin.

"Street sweeping mission for a month."

"Nothing worst then D rank mission."

Time past rather quickly as I heard Team even life story and Kakashi signing up for his way out from ever having Genin. Also how Obito decide to go back to a place he swore he'll never return to if Minato wouldn't let him join as well.

As the two boys talk about their future, Rin grew more and more quieter. She could never join Black ops, she rather save life then take the, That how her heart work. Since it hasn't been fully molded into how this world of ninja works.

…...

I listen as Naruto let out a quiet yawn in hopes I wouldn't hear it. "Nap time?"

:Is that a trick question?" he grin up at me, as I kept 'the mommy look' on my face. "Can you finish it after I take my nap, please Mommy I love you." He so cute as he try to suck up to me

"I promise. Now off you go." He race toward his room with the mind set of faster I fell asleep the faster I can hear more.


	5. Chapter 4 Quiet meal & a girls heart

_**Chapter four**_

_**Quiet meal**_

_**a girls heart**_

_**Kushina p.o.v**_

"Fully rested and ready to hear more Mommy!." My hyper child stood right beside me as I started to cook our dinner.

"As promise I'll continue."

…...

:line:

It slowly caught Rin's team mates attention, when she stop talking completely. No matter what they did or said she just sat there like a statue at some park. She even let them have their way of ordering take-out again.

"Babe, you okay?" Obito kept asking as the girl said nothing as she moved some food around with her chopstick.

"Rin, do you really think Minato-sensei would let a cry baby Uchiha into those ranks." For once I finally got to see the two of them stare at each other with the same sharingan eye.

Rin just rolled her eyes up their childish behavior. "May I please be excuse?"

"Sure." Once she left the table the blame game started as Kakashi made some really good points.

"See what **you** did,Obito."

"I did not. You're the one who said you're leaving **us." **

"Yes but she not upset with me over my choice. Since I'm not the she in **love** with." The Uchiha didn't have a come back for that one. "You're the one she doesn't want to sign up for it. Since you died one us already! And if that Uchiha blood line Jutsu didn't work."

"But I don't want to deal with Genin. We drove our sensei half out of his mind. Mine would do much worst."

" She going to much worst to you if you tag along with me. Beside you're still a Chunin and Chunin can't join ANBU."

I left the boys have it out as I started to clean off the table but was stop half way.

"We'll do that Lady Kushina. Minato-sensei said you need to take it easy." Both of the boys stop their argument just to tell that as I was escorted out to my comfy chair.

Sitting there I could still hear those two letting each other have it with words as I looked around for Rin, but couldn't find her. Instead she found me.

"Why does it feel I'm being left behind?" That a question I couldn't answer as a ninja but as a women I could.

"Because you already made up your mind of how you want your life to be. And they're just now finally catching up to you."

"But why?"

Saying 'because we're women' would be pointless since that has nothing to do with this. But on the other hand has everything to do with it.

"Because you're always follow your heart. Those two always had the courage to follow their dreams no matter how many times it change."

"If I ever become **Hokage** you are on my black list to send you right back to the academy! With Asuma right behind you." Kakashi voiced his future plan. Well maybe.

"Well **when** I become the Feudal Lord of the Fire Country, you'll be the first on my list to kick out." Obito always has to think bigger then Kakashi. But I do have to admit I wouldn't mind seeing Kakashi as Hokage and Obito as the Feudal Lord.

"There they go again." Rin sighed our as she stormed toward the kitchen as they grew even louder.

"And if I refuse to leave."

"I'll make you marry Kurenai, have a lot of kids, then I make my house keeper!"

"Then I'll just kill you in your sleep and take over." Now there a plan I didn't see coming from his mouth.

"Those would be really cute babies." The three teenager look at me as if I was crazy or something. "What? Sliver hair with red eyes would be really cute. " Rin had to smile at that. "I have to agree with her. That would be cute, Kakashi."

"So would a burgundy hair Uchiha." So I'm filling bad idea into fourteen years old heads, but you have to admit their children would be really, really, cute!

"I'm asking sensei opinion on this when he gets home." At least I cheered up one of them.

Kakashi didn't stay long after that mostly because he was meeting up with someone. "Tell Kurenai I said hello."

He didn't say anything to us three about that comment as he walked out. "Lady Kushina please just stay off your feet and try to relax. Rin make sure she listen and Obito I'll deal with you later."

Obito just yelled. 'he'll be right here waiting.' Once the front door closed behind Kakashi.

_'My back now starting to hurt. Oh I wish little one you would come out now.'_ I thought to myself as my living room turned into a liberty with ninja medical book and the Uchiha training lesson.

I just sat there watching the teen soap opera in front of me. It was cute at some part, other had me waiting to yell. 'Just tell her already' or 'Just kiss her and get it over with.'

Minato is right those might be the first one to get married. I wonder how would Lady Mikato & Minato handle that day.

I see either a lot of tears or cheering. Tearing up at the fact they are growing up so fast, then cheering over he finally admit his whole hearts to her.

Maybe I should write a novel along that story line... I wonder what I would call it... maybe "Nameless." Nah I'll leave that Master Jirayia to do. By nine I decide to call it a night, even though I'll just be laying up there until he finally come home to me. "Night guys." They just waved from the couch at me.

My whole body hurts, right now but mostly my back, no matter how I laid there was no relief for it. I knew this was going to be another very long night for me.

…...

:line:

"Mommy do you think he'll make it home before I go to bed tonight?"

"Sweetheart, I honestly can not answer that question." The disappointment expression started to creep up on Naruto face again. "But I do know he'll try his hardest too and if he not home before your bed time I'll take you up there to see him, okay?"

His answer was a simple hug as he finish up his meal. "Do you think I ever become a ninja like Daddy?"

"I think you'll be even greater then you Daddy." He ran off after that to watch his cartoon as I cleaned up some so I could join him for a little as the time ticked by as I kept my eye on the front door in hopes just he'll make it home on time. I knew I was lying to myself but I still hoped.

After waiting a hour I packed up some left over for him. "You wanna go up and see you Dad?" I didn't think he could get his shoes on that fast, since he had them on before I finished asking.

"Ready!" As hyper as ever as he raced off without me again. Telling the child to wait up for me would be pointless, mostly because he wouldn't listen anyways with his one track mind that he get from me.

But I was surprised today since he waited half way for. Reaching out his small hand for mine. "I'll protect you from evil ninja Mommy you don't have to worrying about a thing. Since Naruto Namikaze on the job."

"Oh so the Hokage gave you your first mission."

"Yep!" he gave me his father grin as he lead me toward the tower holding onto my hand the whole way.

"Ew evil paper work." Naruto spoke as there was mountain of paper covering every inch of Minato desk.

"Yay real food!" I knew he'll be dying of hungry by now. "It's still warm, so you don't have to heat it up. And someone wanted to see you before bed time."

Minato didn't have to move to hug our child, since he already climb up on his lap. 'playing a mini Hokage' as he put it.

"Let me guess. You want me to continue on with the story before you go to sleep?"

"Please! Mommy told me a lot today." Minato smiled over at me. "She even left out all the gross part! Please don't tell me something like she did."

"But one day you won't mind it so much since you might be telling you kids this story one day." Naruto stuck up his nose at that. "But girls are scary!"

"They may be scary but they're fun to have around." I love the he suck up since I can't be mad at him over it anymore...

…...

:line:

**Wow chapter four already. I hope you guys been liking it so far. I been having some trouble trying to get lines to show up where one part end and the other starts. Thanks for reading and reviewing. "hugs" to all. **


	6. Chapter 5 Fate Uchiha and Nimikaze

_**Chapter five **_

_**Fate..**_

_**Uchiha**_

_**Namikaze.**_

_**Minato p.o.v**_

I needed a break from Hokage business anyways, plus Naruto and Kushina was the best excuse a guy could have. "Alright where to begin... Oh yes now I remember."

…...

:line:

The October dusk had an calm aura to it. An unsettling calmness. The air it self was still, the leaves themselves didn't move. Looking out through the large window in my office the village look like a painted picture with everything being as steady and unmoving. Even the clouds weren't flowing in the faded light sky.

I sigh out in frustration , another night she had to sleep alone as I have only paper and scroll to keep me company. More request, another warrant, and another wanted poster with a very bad drawing of myself. "**Wanted, the yellow flash' crime kidnapping.' **I didn't kidnapped her, she came willing with me. Get you facts right people.

But I didn't have to smile as I remember how she come to be in my life not so long ago. But that smile didn't last long as the silence was shatter as my ears rung with the a terrorizing roar, follow by loud clashing, and tree snapping.

The calmness was rip away as chaos followed. So many thing happen so fast, ANBU rush in so many Jonin approach the fight of the nameless beast as I was told Kushina went into labor.

As I was update on how close the nine tail was getting to the village. Even I couldn't hold my own against that creature. Since the man pulling it string could see right through every one of my move.

With worrying about if the nine tails were to reach the village, were to reach the innocent life seeking protection and the worst thought of them own, reaching my family.

But in the middle of a life and death battle one must always use those thought to help him with stand anything that the enemy throw at you.

So many left shinobi were falling around everyone, a lot of children waiting for parent who won't be coming home and maybe my own...

…...

:line:

I felt Naruto curl more into my chest as we came closer to the scary part as he once told me. "Want me to skip that part?"

"Nope. I wanna hear all of it!" He looked over to his Mom who was sitting right beside me. "Even Mommy side!" She only kissed his forehead as I continue on

:line:

…...

Between the effort of every shinobi and myself we mange to push the beast for a moment just enough time to help put more people in shelter. And to locate the person who started this attack. We started toward the Uchiha compound, where I mostly been training with Fugaku to master a new Jutsu for this village to lock away. Saying something like "It's a Uchiha came up with that idea it has to be forbidden.'

Busy really busy lately I haven't had time to see how far he has got with it.

"Minato! Over here!" Mikato waved me over as my eyes darted around looking for someone I really need right now. "He's not here but he told me to tell you. He master it and leave it him and the third the rest is in your hands."

"Thank you, now you should really get to a shelter." I order her as I seen her oldest head pop pit from behind her.

"Aww Mom I wanna fight too! Nothing can beat my sharingan. Why does father get to have all the fun."

"Should you protect your Mom and little brother first." Kakashi pop in behind me as Itachi started to pout.

"Come on Itachi we have to be going. Be careful Minato, please. I'll would hate to Lady Kushina to lecture you again."

"No fair I wanna kick some butt! How come the Hokage get the have all the fun!"

I heard Mikato scold her son as they were escort somewhere safe. With Fugaku knowing my last resort maybe just maybe same of us we get through this alive.

"Lord Hokage we found his location near the Uchiha shrine." an ANBU appear as I order them to leave him to me. I knew they would listen about that stubborn one standing beside me. At first he debated but finally left when I ask him to look after Kushina and my son who coming into this world at the worst time.

I knew if we stop this person controlling the beast at least Konaha semi be left standing. I quickly made my way to my next battle with everything on the line here.

"After all these years you would think we were learn from mistake from long ago." The mystery guest said lighten some incest for his brother who gave up his own eye to let him become stronger. "Letting such a weak person to became Hokage. That title is always thrown around this village. And yet not one of you ever worthy of it. Not. A. Single. One." He finally turned to face me as his onyx eyes glared through mine.

"Madara Uchiha."

"What a honor for one so young as yourself to know my name." No matter how many time I asked him "why" or "how could he do this?" Madara never answer me he only attack me countless times. No matter what I did again it was counter attack.

"_Some Hokage I am" _I thought as my body ache from all the kunai in me, my clothes started to stick to my from all the blood I'm losing.

:line:

…...

"Minato he's only four. 'G' rated please."

"Aww Mom!"

"Alright, Kushina alright." I moved past the blood lost details.

:line:

…...

I knew this battle wasn't going to last much longer. Mostly because I knew this is about it for me. I only had one move to make. "It's now or never." I thought forming the Rasengan in my hand. "This will finish it." I went into this battle with the weight if the village on my shoulder. So many thing rush through my mind. Moment of my whole life flashing but only three of them stand out the most.

Becoming a sensei, meeting the love of my life, and finding out I', going to be a father. Right as the Jutsu hit his body something weird happen as I was on the ground and his Uchiha katana hovering above my chest. "How?"

"That my secret." I thought my life was going to end right then. There was so much I wanted to do with it. Watch my son or daughter grow up, taking their first steps, trying to hold back tears when the enter the academy for the first time.

My chakra was tapped out, I had no other option left, since I set my summon to hold back the nine tails beast. There nothing more left for me to try.

"Enjoy the after life Minato Namikaze be sure to say hello to my dear little brother for me." He raised the cherry red blade up, my eyes closed as I whisper "Forgive me Kushina." As I heard the sound of birds chirping.

"You first! Now Obito." Saved by my brats, yeah I'm never going to live this down. They didn't defeat Madara, just drove him back.

"So this is the side you pick my son. You and your sister are both foolish." That was his last words as he disappear.

"He's hurt pretty bad Kakashi, we have to get him to Lady Tsunade and Rin." I couldn't hear the other battle anymore. "No take me to the nines tails I have a plan." Both of my students look at me before Obito eyes fell to the ground.

"That battle over with, he did everything you asked him too. It's sealed inside your son, well half of the beast chakra."

Five second delay..."Wait! Son?" I was beside myself at those words. Before I could even asked.

"Yeah it's a boy and Lady Kushina doing just fine as well before you asked."

A part of me was relief when Kakashi told me my family was fine, but other part felt guilty for taking away a father from two kids I treat like my nephews.

The Uchiha clan lost one of their elite that night. As the village lost one of their Hokage as well. So many who lost their life during that great battle so many to remember.

After checking on everyone I was order by my former sensei to get checked out before seeing Kushina and Naruto. To spare myself from that eye full in a half.

I was lucky enough to have Rin check my wounds instead of my Mother, Lady Tsunade even with that fact I still got scolding.

"We let you fight alone just once and look what happen to you, sensei!" She sighed out as she healed up what she could. "Don't worry he's fine. I was just with Obito." Her eyes seem to leasing in worry as I told her about them. "Kakashi fine as well."

"I swear between the two of them. I'm going to have an heart attack before I even turn twenty. Are you sure Obito alright?" There no calming a worried women heart when the tears start to form.

"Did you get to see someone born? Is he alright?" Trying to change the subject.

"Yes Lady Tsunade is with them now. But you are going to have to take it easy for awhile. Understand." She gave me a look, eye like steel glare at me until I nodded. "Now you can go be with them." She didn't have to tell me a twice as I took off to be with my family.

The small bundle laid in my mother arms as Kushina was asleep on our bed. I thought she would have been moved up to the hospital by now.

"Look just like your Daddy did when he was born. With a touch of you mother in your face."

"How does it feel Grandma, does it make you feel old?" I stood beside her, eyes drifting over my small child, new to everything in this world. "He so handsome." Watching my Mom cuddle and kiss her grandson.

"So I guess you'll be getting married here soon?" I picked as I took my child into my arms as Jirayia-sensei come to met his god-son.

"Ahhh! I'm going to be married man! What about my research! My life work gone with two words of 'I do'. Well I don-" I knew to back away once that grins forms.

Whispering to my son. "Hello my little Naruto. I;m sorry for what happen to you but I promise I'll always protect you no matter what." I looked over to my sensei once more as he was closer to bouncing off the walls.

"Married mean free research! Oh I'm in!"

"Sign this."

"What is it?" _'Leave it to my Mom to come up with a plan so quickly.' _ I thought as Naruto little finger wrapped around my own.

"It's a contract, the details are very simple. I'll let you '_research'_ all you want, **but, only if I get half of your earring." **she waved the paper at him knowing his weakness, he wiggle his finger as blood dips from his nose.

"**Good-bye freedom! Hello promise land!" **he yelled pulling her off as I climb in beside Kushina.

:line:

…...

"I bet Mommy was really worried you!" Naruto wiggle his nose saying that. "So when did you finally decide to marrying her?" Kushina snicker at his question.

"I'm getting to that, my noddle head. May I continue?" He nodded moving over yo his mother lap as I moved on.

:line:

…...

She spoke my name as her eyes flatter open I was told everything was to much for her, since she collapse shortly after he made his first cry in this world.

"Minato?" It was soft as could be before panic took over. "Are alright? Is everything okay? Where is he?"

My hearts ache knowing I put her in the middle of this without asking her first. "Shh. Everything fine now so you don't have to worrying anymore. As for out son, Naruto is just fine." I held him up so he could finally met his beautiful mother. Withing a blink she scoop him up cuddle Naruto close to her.

Watching them bonds to each other I knew a new chapter of my life just started. I was no longer just a sensei or the Hokage but a father as well.

"I love you very much my little Naruto. I hope you grow up strong and wise."

"Don't get you hopes up to high Lady Kushina, he is a Namikaze/ Uzumaki, strong he may be but wise." One of my student spoke as they started to surround our bed.

"Don't listen to Kakashi right now he just need a to spend sometime alone with his girly." Kakashi just rolled his eye at Obito, as his arms crossed, then the two started to tap their feet at me.

"What?" Their eyes stayed glue on me. "No you guys around seen him!" I covered him up from their line of sight. "Okay that it." I watch them nodded to Kushina as she only smiled. "Umm did I miss something?" I asked all who was in this room.

"So when are going to marrying her?" Obito asked as the rest followed.

"You stole her from other country, saved her from the wicked witch. Come one Minato-sensei, what else is there. Plus she gave you a son!" Rin started telling me about how romantic it would be.

"We're waiting...To be nice we'll give you a week." That nice for them since mostly they give everyone a day at most.

:line:

…...

"Daddy is that when you married Mommy?" Impatience as ever.

"Shortly after. Now my brat guess what?"

"Ramen break?" he sly asked knowing that not the right answer. As I shook my head letting him have one more try. He looked up at his mom for some help. "You;re going to teach me something awesome!"

"I think it's someone bed time now, see Naruto even the stars are out to say good-night to you." He give me on ugly look as I pick him up so we can walk home.

"Can you tell me another story soon?" I kiss him on his forehead. "Anytime you want. I'm not going anywhere."

:line:

…...

**There you have it how Minato lived through the battle of the nine tails. Don't worry this story not over yet I still have 16 chapter in this. **

**As you notice I made Tsunade, Minato mother, why you may asked because I believe she is. Thank for reading yet another chapter of pointless hopefully I can type up more for you guys soon. **


	7. Chapter 6 Bonds& friendship with girls

**Note: Hello everyone! Thanks for adding my little story to your guys watch, and thanks for leaving reviews. I'm sorry I haven't update in awhile, couldn't get a hold of the computer for very long. Anyway here chapter six. **

**Minato p.o.v.**

_**Chapter six**_

_**Bonds of friendships**_

_**along **_

_**with girls**_

"_So this is my life now, never in a thousand years did I ever think my life would of turned out like this, Fugaku.' " _I thought staring at his engrave name. "_I'm sorry you couldn't watch your two sons grow up. Itachi, nine now already a chunin, master the sharingan. Sasuke full of energy and keeps Mikato on her toes. _

_His four now already begging his mom unstop about entering the Academy. It seem both of our son doing that now." _

I been visiting with him every morning before a heading toward the Hokage tower for the day. I guess it's my way of dealing with a lost of a friend. "_Well Fugaku, I'll see again tomorrow." _Before I could even turn around I felt two small bodies attach themselves to my legs.

"Daddy!" "Lord Hokage.." Onyx and sapphire eyes looked up at me, their eyes were so widen as tears started to form.

"What wrong with my two favorite shinobi in training. As the future Hokage of this village." They both let go so I could lower myself to their level. "And the Feudal Lord of the Fire Country."

"It's awful! Pappy Prevy he said -he said." Naruto couldn't choke out the rest. I turned my attention to Sasuke, happy to hear what Jirayia-sensei is trying to fill their innocent mind up with again. I swear if it how to pick up a hottie at a young age, this time he's not living through it.

"Sasuke, what did Master Jirayia tell you guys?" The horror in those black ashes eyes of the youngest Uchiha.

"Master Jirayia told us-" he wipes some tear away as my started mislead me. _"That Pervert did not tell them how babies are made again! I swear if he did I'm letting Kushina hot him with that Jutsu, "Naughty nurse... Orochimaru style and just for kick in a red bikini" _"Both of our Mommies are...girls!" I just drop my head at that. Trying to hold back a laugh.

"But that not the worst part! Now we're going to get the girly sickness and now we're going to break out with a rash somewhere and **DIE!"**

I just close my eyes as I rub my temple, trying to count to ten. This is going to be a very long day. How am I going to explain this to them?

"Alright Sasuke and Naruto." I let out a deep sigh. "Yes you're Mom are both females, but they don't have the girly sickness." Sasuke seem to accept my answer but my kiddo wasn't buying it. "Naruto, if your Mom did have that don't you think I'll be dead already." I tried my best to clean up this mess my dear Sensei made.

"He does have a point Naruto." Sasuke even tried to help Naruto feel better.

"But Pappy Prevy told me you can't catch it since you married Mommy. You just have to deal with it."

The more these two told me the more I didn't understand. _"Just what the heck did you tell them sensei?" _was the question that kept bouncing around my head.

"He even told us the signs to look for! And we already ran into two girls who had it!." I only could just stare at the two young kid in front of me.

"Alright, tell me what these signs are?" At first I didn't really want to know, just a little afraid, but I need to get to the bottom of this before it get out of hand so it's not like I really have a choice.

"First, he said, they start acting really weird like that Hinata girl. She always following me around then hide or falls over when I look at her." I had to smile as he march around me explaining their trouble to me.

Sasuke nodded at that as he started to tell me yest another sigh. "Then he said, out of no where they get all mad for no reason! Like Sakura!"

"She has it worst then anyone I know! She punch me because I block her view of Sasuke! Pappy Prevy said they can get really violent! If that true then I know Mommy has it too. Because she got really mad at me for not cleaning my room for a month so she yelled at me, But afterward she cried over it."

"I think Lady Tsunade need to make a cure before we lose the WHOLE village." Sasuke requested as Naruto continue on telling me everything.

"Pappy Prevy also said if we lose all the women in this village there no point for us men to live!."

I didn't know if I should laugh at this or kill my former sensei for giving them the wrong idea about female delicate time. "Hey noddle head and kiddo where did you find Pappy Prevy at?"

"At the hot spring make weird sounds again." Sasuke told me as I ready myself to regret this next question.

"What weird sounds?"

"Oh baby! And Oh yeah right there" I shouldn't of asked. Why do I let myself dive head first into a mess he created.

"How about we go and pick up Mommy for lunch?" It's was my lame excuse to think this whole thing over.

"But the girly sickness!" They ran in front of me with their little arms out trying to block my way.

"You can't! I don't lose my best friend." Sasuke protested against my idea. "Sasuke, right, Daddy. We can't, we need a cure first."

I already knew there no cure for this so called 'girly sickness; but..." I already have a cure my two rugrats." I messed up both their hair, before I picked up my kid and taking Sasuke's hand. "Now the cure very simple, you two so pay attention."

"We're listening." I hope this works and I don't land in the dog house again.

"All it take is a hug, some flower or chocolate, breakfast in bed or taking them out somewhere nice to eat." They both look at me very confuse and I lost my mind or something. I might of, being student to Jirayia, having Lady Tsunade as your Mother, and having my own student took a lot of my sanity out.

"That's it?" their eyes looked at me seeking the whole knowledge of this world.

"Yeah, that's it. Now sometime it doesn't always work very well." The two boy look at each other then at me again." So what happen then?" Sasuke asked.

"Please don't tell me the rash of death!"

"No, nothing like that. You just have to take whatever they tell you or cry at you." My mind drifted to when I first witness this.

"**NARUTO!"** an ear shattering scream of the pink headed girl cause me to stop in my track as my son wrapped himself up in my cloak as Sasuke moved behind me, climbing up underneath it. "We're not here."

"Good afternoon , Lord Hokage." She played the cute innocent act. "May I talk to your son, please?" I watch as she popped her knuckle as she said that. "Umm over what?"

"He told Sasuke, I have a sickness that will kill him! If he get close to me or any other girl."

This is becoming way out of hand now as Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Choji ran past me screaming "They're going to die."

"Well Sakura I'll tell him what you need to speak with him. But I'll made sure to talk to him over this matter and set him straight."

"Good!" off she went shipping down the street as if nothing happen.

"Did she leave?" Sasuke chin rested to my shoulder as he asked that.

"She scare me." only a blue eyes could be seen peeking out from his hiding spot. We continue on after that weird moment as this little tale being passed around more.

I notice Naruto kept looking behind us as Sasuke giggle some. I didn't feel and ANBU charka there or anyone else.

"She following you again, Naruto." Sasuke whisper to him.

I glance over to see little Hinata peeping out behind here and there. "Why does she do that? Doesn't she know I can see her?"

"I have to go now I see my brother waiting for me. See you later Naruto. Bye Lord Hokage. " I watch as the young Uchiha heir rush over to Itachi, who just got back from a mission.

My kid let out a sigh. "Well maybe she waiting for you to say 'hello' to her or maybe she like you." I only smiled as I watch my noodle head make some awful faces.

"**But Dad!"** he whined. "She's a** girl!** So **NO WAY! NEVR GOING TO HAPPEN!.**" he squeal out causing me to chuckle knowing his opinion will change in a few year. That fact alone is like a double edge, one side comfort you as the other side kill you.

"Alright, alright, let's make a deal. I'll pick out some flower for you Mom but only if you pick one out for Hinata."

His head snapped up at me. " I know what you're up to Dad and you can't trick me into picking g out Mom's flower for you. Because we all know you suck at it." I sat my son down to let wonder around the Yamanku's flower shop.

Roaming around the endless void of color Naruto asked me a question that I often asked myself before meeting Kushina. "Dad why does Mom like flower that will only die in a dew days?"

"It;s not the flower themselves she like but the thought behind them." He looked up at me again with a confused look.

"Let see if I can explain it for you. It's like when I bring you back a color stone form some other some other country, knowing what it will mean to you. It's all about the thought of the gift." Naruto still looked confused about this. "You'll understand it in a few years, Naruto."

"You do know he does get his clueless from you sensei." the voice of my former student came from behind us."Hello, my favorite misfitted Uchiha."

"Quick make run for it, Obito, he's trying to sucker someone into picking out flower for Lady Kushina so he doesn't have to." my other former student popped in reading daily habit in his ANBU gear. As you can guess I lost that battle with that one over the whole black ops thing much to my demise.

"No one do, sensei. I'm here doing the same thins since my beloved nephews told the love of my life, he's going to die from her giving him a hug." Obito back away from me as I thought of something for my black ops to do.

But sadly I didn't move my eyes toward him before he spoke. "Don't bother asking me where Master Jirayia is. I have no clue on his where about." Kakashi turned another page completely lost in the story.

"I find that hard to believe. You haven't found him or he doesn't want to be found?" Kakashi simply involved my question as he just simmer away. "Yeah that what I thought."

"Later sensei, Take care little Naruto." Another one gone and I'm still hopeless at what to buy until I caught site of pink roses in Obito's hands. Finally some form of hope for a idea.

Yeah I know what most of you are thinking. _'How can the great Fourth Hokage not know what to get his wife._' Simply I'm a guy! And I many be one of the greatest shinobi the Leaf Village, but I can't read minds so without any hints I'm flying solo here.

"Hey my little noodle head. Orange or Red?" I held up one of each hoping my kids will help just a little for my sake.

"If I answer that do I still have to give Hinata a flower?" He rested his head against my leg. Trying to look as pitiful as he could. Cute look don't look that well on me.

"Orange it is then. Is there one you have pick out?" I wasn't falling for he's act. At least not this time around.

"I'll take one too!" Naruto sighed out following right behind me as I paid for them. "Here you go. I'll wait right here for you, okay?" I handed over he's rose as he stomped over to Hinata.

"**Here!" **I slapped my forehead on Naruto unmanned like action and yet I had to chuckle to myself at the same time. "T-thank you." She went squealing off as Naruto came back beside me with his arms crossed. "Can I have ramen now like you promise me?"

"You always want ramen, sweetheart." her sweet voice sent shill up me spine as she walked up to us. "that was very nice of you sweety for giving Hinata that." he didn't say anything, only went marching off for his ramen.

"You okay?" I asked giving Kushina her roses. Her eyes let up as she gave me a hug. I felt a little nod for her answer.

"So there is a cure!" Naruto must of seen us since he yelled that as us.

Kushina looked over at our son, then up at me. "Cure?" Yep I'm now chest deep in it. Thanks Jirayia sensei for this. "I'll explain it later."

"Umm alright... I think... With you two I'm never sure if I really want to know." her finger intertwined with mine as we caught up with Naruto who was already at his home away from home.

"Yep then you die! But I'm safe now, Dad cure her."

'_Is it wrong for the Hokage to throw himself off his own head on the mountain?' _"Who did your Dad cure? I don't remember you taking medical ninjutsu."

"He cure you Mommy from the girly sickness! So don't worry we won't die now." You might, but I will sooner or later after explaining this to her.

"Oh I see." Yep my death is right around the corner with that tone of hers, and even a tapping foot as she gently smiled over at me. _"Good -bye sweet world" _

"Master Jirayia gave him the wrong idea about something." Ha I'll just turn her wrath onto him. But as her foot pick up the pace as she rest her shin on her hand.

"And you haven't took the time to set the right view point for our son."

"I love you Mommy!" Naruto gave her a hug. "May I go play with Sasuke some more, please?"

"Sure just make sure you have home before five, And please stay out of trouble." I doubt he heard the last part. "Minato, are you going to answer me?"

"I love you." I thought I'll try my kid way out since it normally works.

"You;re not that cute to pull that one off but... I'll let it go for now."

It was suppose to be a nice family meal just the three us, but there always a catch...Especially when you're having a good time.

"Well if it isn't the child who stole my dear granddaughter for me." How come when your past come back to bite you, it has to slapped you across the face first.

The wicked witch of the east stood behind us. Kushina whole body tense up, her breath become panicking. I only squeeze her hand, and giving her a nod.

"And if isn't the witch from the east. Who sold off her only granddaughter from her own personal gain."

Yeah it a very nice warm greeting betweenus. "So what the heck do you want you old hag?" I asked stepping out of the ramen place.

"I'm only here to see Kushina and my great grandson or do you deny me this right, Lord Hokage?" The way she talk about my family as if she never left Kushina to the dogs just ticks me off.

"Over my dead body will I ever I let you near my family!"

She just smirk at me as my personal black ops escort showed up. "Maybe they should have request a mild temper Hokage for the next one."

She was remove from my site before I killed her. As Kushina and I were long gone from there to check on Naruto. If he playing with Sasuke at the Uchiha's park. I know he already safe but if those two are living up to their last name there no clue what trouble they are getting into now.

"**Yay! Go Itachi! Get the bad stranger!" **I heard Sasuke yelled a word I wish I didn't hear right now.

"**Beat him into ground for trying to kidnap Sasuke and me!" **My heart stop right then as the two boys screamed.

"**_FIREBALL HIM!"_ **Both boys yelled out as they stood behind a very scary ten year old. 

**Well there you have chapter six. Enjoy! I hope you guys like it. Also tomorrow July 23 is my b-day! So hopefully I can get another chapter for you guys as well. Here hoping.**


	8. Chapter 7 Old enemies new plan

**Chapter seven **

_Old enemies_

_new plans_

_**Minato p.o.v**_

"Wow big brother I think you over did it little. He totally ashes now."

"Cool! Mommy I want a big brother!"

"Well you can't have mine!"

My thought were racing to much to process what my sin exactly asked there. The only think that matter was he was safe. Watching Kushina drop to her knees as she checked Naruto from head to toe was heart breaking for me. Maybe it's just me but moment like this make you feel weak. _"Does she really not trust me that much?" _

"Mom." Naruto whined stomping his feet." I said I was fine."

"Are you sure honey? It's okay to be scared." No matter how many times she asked, she'll always get the same answer. And all I could do was watch.

"I thought the great Yellow Flash wasn't afraid if anything." A cocky Uchiha quoted one of my stupid saying from when I was younger.

"Let's go home Sasuke. I'm sure Mother waiting for us."

"Ok-ay but you're my human shield from them. Bye Naruto. See you later Uncle Axel."

"Bye my little rugrat and weasel." Itachi simply gave him the Uchiha glare as Sasuke just took his brother hand. "Remember huge Uchiha bubble! No girly near me what so ever!"

"I can't always protect you from females since they make up most of the village, Sasuke."

"But that what you born for Itachi. Mom said you're the oldest and one of the most important thing is taking care of me! Uchiha law 714."

"One of these day I'm going to have to make Dad write them all down for me." Axel sighed out watching his nephews walk away.

"Why he'll just make up more to pull himself out of trouble." Axel nodded at that simple truth. "Stop checking my wife."

"Why she's still as hot as ever." he just had to whistle at her.

"Still a really big pervert I see, Axel."

"Nah, our sensei wins that award every time."

_**Some where in Konaha underground ***_

"I hope your plan work. I already lost Kushina once to him"

"No worries dear as long you guarantee me the youngest Uchiha heir everything will work out perfectly"

Minato p.o.v

It was hard enough acting like nothing wrong around my kid but with Axel hanging round now prove to be even more of a challenge for me. Telling him I'm fine won't cut it 'Hokage business' is a see through lie.

"So you honestly think the old hag could just walk into this village demand to 'see' Kushina and Naruto without the wold knowing Minato? How dumb do you think I am?" I just look over at my old friend like _'Do you really want me to answer that?' _ "So I run through the Rain country naked during my Black ops days just to see how many people will hit me with the needle Jutsu and told your Mom she should just go topless just to see if I could beat sensei all time flying record."

"And how your mouth bury you enough without a shovel." Leave it to my counter part to say what on her mind and mine. "So is 'he' here?" Axel just look at me then at Kushina.

"No. He had a small issues with a kunai in his chest. So he won't be joining the lovely reunion."

Now come one people don't look at me I haven't left this village in four years so don't be blaming me. Maybe Kakashi had his hand in it as well as Obito but not me. Hokage have to be on good behavior all the time...sadly. No wonder Master Jirayia bailed every time I offer him the seat of the Fifth Hokage.

'_Female beware topless day will be enforce then'_

Kushina had Naruto resting on her hip unreadable expression on her face. "I guess I have to you to thank for that."

"Sadly no. I wasn't anywhere near the Cloud Country." Yeah sure I'm going to have to look into that. Kushina didn't reply to that. She only hang on to Naruto for dear life. Walking back home she still didn't say anything only a few words during over dinner.

Naruto was force into taking a bath before bed. As Axel stuck around to witness his famous 'I'm not going to bed' fit.

"Not sleepy!" Arms crossed with a firm glare at me.

"How do you know that you're not sleepy?" Axel asked. I knew it was a bad idea to even get Naruto going but it's his own fault.

"I'm not yawning, and my eyes are fully open." Lies, he partly yawning and his blue eyes are looking rather dopey.

"Oh well then I'm sorry. I thought you wanted a bed time story of you Daddy first Genin mission." That a horror story in a half.

Naruto ear perk up as he hug his Mom. "Night Mommy." then rush over to me. "Night Daddy." before pulling Axel off. "I wanna hear all about it!"

Kushina disappear into our room as I follow behind. Watching her every move, I knew it wasn't good.

"I;m sorry." she softly spoke as she buried her head into my chest as she finally let herself break down. "I didn't won't to cry in front of him or you." That caught me off guard a little. '_Why me?'_

"Why? It's okay to cry. You can't keep it all inside yourself."

"But as the wife of the Ho-" I place a finger over her lips. "As my wife you can cry when and if you need too." Her softy eyes look up at me they filled with tear again.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys. Remember you're stuck with me Forever and Always." Finally a small smile as I wipe a few tear away. I kept her in my arms until she felt safe again.

"Are you staying here tonight or do they need you?" The hurt in her voice made me heart stop in the most painful way.

If I say _I'm need more here more._ She'll think I'm force to stay here with them.

I hug her even more closer to me. "There no other place I rather be then right with you two."

Her smile widen. "So you're staying, right?" I just nodded as Axel knocked on our door.

"He's out like a light. So I'll catch you tomorrow at the tower."

"Yeah, I'll be there around ten or so. Night Axel.: Once he grin as us I knew he's noble side was going to come out.

"Good-night Lord Hokage and Lady Kushina." She just waved as I walked him out. "Don't worry about any of this Minato, alright. I'll help fight for her."

"I'll keep that in mind" I locked up as soon as he left. Getting ready for bed and preparing for another sleepless night but I was mistaken.

Finally a night without closet ninja attacking and with all that happen even Kushina slept through the night.

Everything was great until Naruto tried to bomb in the morning. "Aww you caught me again Dad no fair." Kushina just laid there beside me giggle as I held our kid above me. "Can't you not be a ninja for one morning?"

"I'm sure you;ll have to answer that same question one day Naruto to your children." a digested expression rained on my son face. 

"But girl are gross, Mommy"She raised an eye brow to that comment, but being an Namikaze as he is. Naruto just grinned at his mother. "But I love you Mommy! You're the best in the whole universe!" I really need to take note on how Naruto suck up to her.

"And I love you to, but something in this world you can't stop. Falling in love is one of them." He looked at me for help but there nothing I can do since she right.

"Does that mean Sasuke will be married to?" Sometime I wonder what goes through his head. "Yes, unless he doesn't want to when the time come." The grin on his face was wider then ever.

"Dad, if they don't need you today can you take me to the play ground to met up with Sasuke, please?" I hate when he does his mother looks. I can never say no.

"It would be nice to spend a little bit of the day with you." The way she said that to the way she rested her head on my shoulder. I knew there no way I can say no.

"Alright can you let me get dress first." Image of rabid fan girls ripping my limb off as I walk through the street half dress.

"Kay!" off he went zooming out of the room as I had to leave my comfort of my bed.

"And what about breakfast?" Thunder feet could be heard running toward our room again. "Ramen! And you didn't say o healthy breakfast Mom." Her mouth open then closed right after since she didn't say it.

"Alright we'll be there in a moment kiddo."

A moment later for me and I few for Kushina. "Dad how come some girls take forever to get ready? Grandma doesn't take long to get dress."

A question that doesn't have to right answer. No matter how you say it, you;ll lose you head. "Because we always like to look are best. On someday it take longer then others." She grace our present in something that even the Sakura tree will be jealous of.

"Wow."

"Mommy you look very nice today."

Nice is an understatement the way the whole sundress just out line everything just right.

"Stop drooling Minato." She hook her arm around mine as Naruto took off toward the Uchiha compound where Sasuke was hiding up a tree screaming for Itachi as Sakura and Ino waited below.

"Sasuke, my Mom said sooner or later **you **will like girls! And get married to one." a devilish tone came from my son.

"See Sasuke I told you! We will be married!" The young Haruno girl yelled up at him." No way he marrying me when we grow up."

"**Itachi!"**Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs as the two girl started to fight over him. I can't really blame him for hiding in the cherry blossom tree. "**Help me!." **

"Sasuke Obito Uchiha. Please get out of that tree if you want to eat." Mikato greets us as soon as she was done yelling at her youngest . "I told you Itachi had a mission today, so he won't be in the village for awhile."

"I'm not getting down until he come home." He protest as Naruto climb up there with him

"Good morning Minato and Lady Kushina, would you two like to come in for some tea? Sasuke two minutes then I'm coming up there to get to you." How come when ever any mother using that tone you automatic back up?

"I rather eat bugs! Then get married"

"I don't think Shino would like that very much."

"I hope you marry Hinata when you grow up!" The two boys ague outside as Mikato talk with Kushina.

"I hope you marry Sakura." Before I could move to break up the fight my three student already did. Kakashi pick up Sasuke, Obito grab Naruto, well Rin kept Sakura and Ino back.

"I told you Ino. I'm the future Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha."

"If anyone going to be the newest Uchiha it will be Aunt Rin!" Sasuke drop another hint to the up can coming big Uchiha wedding for the first time since the great lost. I know I myself is looking forward to seeing my youngest student taking as my son and Sasuke kindly words it 'the death walk.'

"I hope you get married before I do but before that I your future wife to be will be in the same team as you, Sasuke!"

"Well I hope is she there your no where to be found in my future squad!"

It rather funny hearing them fight like this when you remember witness a fight between two people who were married and had two children. Fugaku and Mikato use to to fight like this all the time when they were younger. Axel and I always watch the soap opera all the time.

The both yelled for their Mom at the sometime. Then look at me and begged not to be on the some team together.

"Dad if you love me you'll never put me on the same squad as him! But I do request one thing."

"It will be only Hinata and him on the team!" Sasuke quickly add causing more yelling. And screaming.

"If I do put you two on the same team plus one more person I'll make future I'll place a really good sensei who has a lot of patience."

"That leave Uncle Obito out." Sasuke giggle out. "That leave Itachi's in!" Speak of the devil he walked into the conversion with a dango hanging out of his mouth. Until he heard future sensei of Sasuke and Naruto with his name in the same sentence. The dango fell from his mouth in slow motion as he's raise one finger. "Itachi guessing game round one."

"One word. No!" Itachi shook his head. "yes" A death glare before a shook. The two boys look at each other then back at Itachi. "We give." Their head dropped as a single word came from the heir, a word I wish I could banned.

"ANBU."

"Why do they take that easy way out." Sasuke pouted as I though the same thing...


	9. Chapter 8 Life ever lasting

**First I would like to thank everyone who is still with me. Second the normal computer I use is dead. c4 Jutsu* my desk top! Third enjoy the next chapter**

**Chapter eight **

Life ever lasting

p.o.v Orochimaru

Is it wrong for ones life plan to want to seek all the knowledge in this world?

"Ahh! Please no more I beg of you."

Most men are looked up at for when they are willing to sacrifice everything to understand this world and yet...I'm looked down upon... and even called morbid. But I say if ones want to understand how the human body works one must know from the inside out...

"You're a monster!" Another over used name calling or me.

"Lord Orochimaru, why seek a helpless child?"

"The Uchiha line is capable of everything! Put under the right guidance, Lady Uzumaki." The noble women of once great Whirlpool village, grace herself around my lab of great knowledge. "Right guidance you say... or do you mean the right fitting leash and collar?"

Years I spent trying to tame the right breed of them and each time I was caught by that cursed old man!

"Was he as ugly as the craving show?"

Ahh! Hopeless! Why is it with women it's all about looks and not power!

"What so special about the youngest anyways. When Itachi has proven to be more powerful?"

Painful memories flashed through my great mind of that night I made my move among the chaos born within the five country.

The little brat who barley come up to my waist read my every move, seen pasted all my Jutsu and worst, cut off my left hand for even trying to touch him.

"The little brat!"

"Now, now we must remember both of our goal and what we both want. Orchi love. If you get you hand on the child. You can order the person you stole your rightful title from you, Lord Hokage." She rested her chin on my shoulder whisper into my ear. "So what our next move?"

"It's simple by two o'clock out target ahead for here to play as Minato normally ahead for the tower."

"They are unguarded. Over confidence or just plan stupid."

"Minato did train under the toad fool. So what do you think?" She raised her gray eyes to mine as her soft pale lips formed a smile. "I see great mind do think alike."

"Before we hit them,lets just remain caution. Send one of your pets first, please. I'm already on the execution list here."

A quick summon and my little pet was off. "Do not eat the children!"

"Who gave you the right to order me around you worthless human."

"Cute pet, you got there. Does he normally talk back to you or does he skip that and goes right to the killing."

"Noble our my favorite snack before my dessert!"

"Mandara just go! Don't forget to transform smaller!"

p.o.v. Kushina

Minato had to leave by the afternoon as Naruto and Sasuke ahead for the park to play their normal game of 'ninja' with the other children.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamru, and Choji were the good ninja trying to save their village from the evil ninja, who were Kiba, Shino, Lee and Neji.

Everything went like it always does a lot of bloody murder screams, name calling and me stepping in before the line was crossed.

"Run they're here!" one of the boys yelled as the girls showed up to add more screaming. Shikamru laying dead on the ground from Ino kissing his cheek to get him out of the way.

I watch from the swings, my mind drafting to the 'what if' both good and mostly bad.

"Ahh! That snake tried to bite **my** Sasuke!" Ino yelled which caught my attention.

"Kill it!" over hundred little girl stamped over the poor creature before I could save it.

"Ew, you can almost see it's insides. Awesome!" Leave it to Kiba to notice that gross detail as I finally got to see the all white snake.

"Rabid fan-girl!" I could of swore that thing said before disappearing down it's hole.

"Don't worry Sasuke we'll save you from anything that try to harm you, kill you, or anything else to you." Sakura smiled up at him as he yelled for his two bodyguards. Itachi and Itachi's friend, Kisame.

Since Mikato enlisted Itachi into advance training, the huge blue shark like man been in this village and ever since he came Sasuke fan club been kept at bay. "The snake tried to bite me, Itachi and then he went down there."

Itachi's eyes turned eyes red as is sharingan actives. "Fire style, Fireball Jutsu."The fire was forced down into that small hole as it shoot the poor snake out the exit. I could of swore I heard it yelled something like "Curse all Uchiha" or something like that.

Maybe I'm just stress out or tried or slowly losing my mind. But whatever it is I'm going to tell Minato about this.

"All safe Sasuke. You can come out of the tree now. Kisame, keep them at bay until we're home." It's rather funny from my view point, a ten year old ordering around a twenty year old, who way taller ten him.

Right on cue once Sasuke was out of the tree the girls started fighting.

"Eat Sakura first! She taste like candy!"

"Ino taste like bacon!"

"Do not!"

"Do to"

"This is why I say women are nothing but trouble."

"I agree with that Shikamaru."

As the children disbanded all ahead home or just running off all that extra energy. I asked Naruto something. "Sweety, wanna go see your Dad now?" I thought it was a good time as any to leave, talking white snakes, a army of little girls, and the all out battle for Sasuke's heart.

The tower was pretty empty today, a few Genin auguring over a crappy D rank mission some Jonin hoping the Chunin exams comes faster.

"Dad can you make law for me?" Not even through the office door and Naruto already up to no good.

"What type of law kiddo?" Nose up in paperwork he still mangers to make time for us.

"A law that state '**all girls can not marry Sasuke!"** Minato chuckle a little as he moved to pick up our son.

"I can't do that."

"But your Hokage, you can do whatever you want!"

"Yes but as Hokage I have to make the right choice. I can't just do whatever I like too. Beside I think Itachi can handle Sasuke problem better then I could."

"When I become Hokage I'll make it a law no one can marry any of my friends, maybe Neji... mostly because he's mean to us since he older." As Naruto explain in detail of why Neji mean, I took my sit beside them as another squad come in.

"**Yes! Lady Kushina here!"**

"Oh since when is she yours Iruka?" My favorite Genin that I beg Minato to take in after that fearful night.

"Since I said so." It's rather cute seeing them goof around like this over me.

"Since you feel that way I guess I'll give your." I hurried up and jump in once I notice Minato's hand going toward the boring mission . "This mission! Good luck today."

"Finally no more street sweeping mission!" I just smile over at Minato who just shook his head at me.

"It just weed pulling over at the herb shop. Well it sounded more funnier in my head then street sweeping." I think if I was allowed to be a kunochi I would complain about boring D rank mission every chance I could get.

After Minato conned Naruto into his nap. I can finally asked my question. "Um Minato, I remember the talking toads, you can summon, as well as Kakashi's dogs,but I was wondering if you ever heard about a talking white snake?" The way his eyes snapped over to me as well as some of the gasp I knew it was bad.

"Where did you say this happen at?" I didn't get to finish my whole sentence before ANBU took toward the playground. "Don't worry Kushina it's nothing I can't handle." I just smiled as I nodded trying to believe him. He tell me not to worry. Yeah right black ops just took off to where Naruto was just playing at. Sure don't worry my foot.

I know he would die before he let anything happen to us. Not a thought I care to dwell on right now. "Would you tell me what this is all about later?" I knew something he couldn't tell me right now.

"At home, when he asleep. I promise to tell you then." He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead before he left us in his private room here. "I'm going to see what they found. You'll be safe here. Kakashi right outside." A poof of smoke and he was gone leaving me very confuse.

_*under ground of Konaha*_

_p.o.v Orchi_

"How could you fail!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "they're just four year old children with no talent yet! This is hopeless is it to much to asked for good help."

"I asked myself that very question many times. Once dealing with you _old team mates_ and _him._" Yumi yawned out rolling over in bed.

"I feed you so many soul and all I want is one child!"

"And this one child has his own army protecting him! Why don't you use that Jutsu and steal him away!" The huge stupid snake are to disappear on me. His master, the one who spent three days learning how to summon.

"I'm not done yelling at you, Mandara!"

"I don't care. I'm done listening to it. Summon me again and I'll just eat you then all the kids in this rotten village!"

"**Ah! Sometime I wonder why I bother!"** I finally calmed myself down as Yumi slowly wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Lord Orchiamru, I have another favor to ask of you, could you please teach me that every lasting youth Jutsu, please. I hate having winkles everywhere. It so hard making sure every inch of my body has cream on it." Just as I was about to enjoy her company Mandara re-summon himself. "Slut! He's coming by the way!"

"I'll be at hot spring Inn. Room 7" She left as soon as my help arrived. "This better be good!"

**Hot spring Inn**

**Yumi p.o.v **

"Don't you think you're playing with fire climbing into those scale sheets, milady." It give me a migraine when hired help question me.

"We both get something out of this deal. I can have what is left of whirlpool village and he can dig his nails into someone who can help build his own village." I couldn't help smirk at all the sinister plan we can make together.

"Yes milady. Forgive me for questioning you." I waved my hand. "Leave me I need to relax some."

I seen a lot of village in my time, and yet this place had an inviting appeal to it. The warm water wash away all the aches and pain this old body give me. The scent surrounding me is so relaxing.

I wonder what my life will be like as soon as I learn that...how is everything going to feel, taste, and sound.

A new life for an old soul...

***Underground***

**Orchi p.o.v**

"Climbing in bed with a dragon women. How your stander drop! First it was Tsunade, then Kushina, then Anko, pedo! Now someone older then you!"

"I have never thought once about sleeping with Kushina!"

"Oh I see so Anko more your type! Pedo sugar daddy! At least Jirayia make a effort with it."

"You disgust snake!"

There you guys have it Chapter eight! Enjoying reading it my dear friend! I hope there not a lot of mistake in here. I'm not very good at typing on a laptop yet but it look like I have to get used to just to finish Nameless so please bare with me once more.


	10. Chapter 9 Snakes, old hag

Chapter nine

snakes, old hags,

and stress reliefs

Minato p.o.v.

I search every inches of this place, and came up empty handed. Something I didn't like especially with him. A subject the Uchiha do not take lightly.

I knew once this got out about what happen here today and how close he got. No one will be sleeping tonight or any other night until he is found.

First I have to deal with this wicked witch of the east, then trying to prove to Kushina nothing going to happen, next sleepless night due to nightmares, now a mutual snake man who prey on children.

Sometime it sucks being me, it really does!

"No sign of him, Lord Hokage. Would you like us to keep looking?"

"No. That's alright, just asked around to see if anyone else seen it else where." It was a quick answer once I notice Mikato standing with Axel tapping her foot at me.

"He's after my kids again!" She yelled at me. "My two babies." I knew nothing I could say would help ease her panic.

"The whole compound out looking for him, Mikato. Everything going to be-" I learned over the years never tell a mother everything going to be fine with their kids involved.

"Fine. Fine. **FINE with a child molester after my two babies. Everything will not be alright or okay or fine! Not until that man rip apart and I have his head pickle and everything else turned to ash, then his ashes can be place in acid." **Axel and I just stood blinks at how blood thirsty she being, but who could blame her her. I wouldn't mind putting Lady Yumi through all of that and more.

"Mikato please for me go home." She rolled her dark eyes up at me, getting ready to tongue lash me. "I promise someone four years I'll look for his family. So please go home and leave everything to me." With another push from Axel.

"You heard the Hokage. Let's go back to make sure Sasuke didn't burn down the house trying to cook something."

"Alright I'll go but please make sure nothing and I mean nothing happen to them."

"I promise." Once Axel escort her away I moved to the other side. Only to find a two young Uchiha's sitting around a huge campfire with snake on stick roasting them.

"Itachi. Shisui. What are you two doing?" If I wasn't playing Hokage I wouldn't even bother to open my mouth to them but...

"Killing snakes." Shisui was the first who gave me their answer with a smirk on his face.

"Only the ones that talk or is white." Itachi stab a few more with a stick and place them over the fire.

"Please don't burn yourself alright?" It was the only thing I asked knowing if I told them to stop would lead to half of the village being on fire.

"Yes Lord Hokage!" Both boy shouted running off to rejoin the search.

Now please don't get the wrong idea here. We're not going to slaughter all the snake in the fire country or all the one here on the village. Just all the one that are link to to Orochimaru. Scales, cold blooded, feeding off of the living. Hmph that remember I have to go visit someone.

"Lord Hokage, would you be so kind to explain why I may not be allow in my hot spring?" Speaking of the witch just my luck to run into her. "or is it custom to treat all our guest in the most rudeness way."

"Since when are you my guest. You're more like a cold I can't get raid if." I sincerely smiled well saying that. Maybe Kushina habit of speaking her mind rubbing off on me, or I'm just not in the mood to deal with Yumi.

"I hope this treasure hunt of your won't keep you up all night, since we have a very early meeting tomorrow." Life just keep getting better and better with each passing moment.

Hour went by as black ops tore apart every inch of Konaha looking for him, but kept coming up empty handed. I need to think and there only one place I know to go to clear my mind. It's just a little way out there a small lake with a waterfall. No one around to hear me yell, scream, and curse the old hag out.

Changing my clones to look like her so I could release some stress." If only I could do this for real on her." I sighed out stretching out on top of Gamabunta head. "Could you just eat her for me as last favor?"

He puff away on his pipe for a bit. "Sorry kid but you're last favor was four years ago."

I let out a pitiful sigh. "Thanks anyways." The blue sky was getting a touch of purple as the sun started to fade. " I wonder how Naruto life would have been like if you would of listen to me, Fugaku." Thinking out loud again I slowly close my eyes to the world.

"That's a depressing thought, Minato." Scolded by my wife before I could even open my eyes to fully acknowledge her standing before me with our kid on her hip. "You didn't come back for us so I thought we'll just come to you. And since you pretty stressed out I knew you would be here."

I just grin at her, we only been together for almost five years and yet she has me pretty much figure out, well I'm still trying to catch up. "You okay?" I must have been staring to long with out saying anything. "Yeah. So Naruto wanna get Mommy wet trying to walk on water some more?"

Once she step a foot in the Leaf village I been helping her master her talent for being one of the best kunochi here. Combat skill are pretty solid. Jutsu are... well just all her. But it still fun and above all else entertaining for me to watch her get all wet.. Hey I am a former Master Jirayia student here. What can I say...

"Only if I can play with the chief toad for a bit?" I knew he'll just end up asking him if he could eat the fan club but. "Sure just stay on his head." At least he'll be safe for the moment.

"Two bowl of my home cooked ramen say you'll fall first, Minato." I knew she was just baiting me but I'm not about to lose here, my pride not only a guy on the line here nut as a father here too. "Naruto, sweety, what do you say?"

"As if! You stupid toad just remember I'll be summoning you one day and then you have to do listen to me!" I just praised the chief in my head for turning down my kid offer. "Daddy he's you summon you make him listen to me, please."

Before I could reply Kushina step in, kneeling down to Naruto level. "What about we make a deal." She whisper the rest into his small ears. The whole time Naruto kept giggle over at me then nodded at her.

"Okay Mommy." he grin at me one last time."Good luck I hope you lose well Dad."

"Now that low Kushina. Turning our son against me, when you know all to well I'm winning today." Maybe it was being a Genin by ten or being consider a genius that make me feel cocky today.

Kushina just simply smiled at me, taking Naruto hands and teleporting to the shore as I quickly followed behind. "You ply here, sweety, this won't take to long."

"I know." What the heck did she tell him to gt Naruto to lose all faith in me. I know a shinobi should always be aware of everything, but when she around me that all I'm aware of. The way she gently step on to the water to the way her hip moved I should of seen this coming.

"Minato." my name flowed from her red lips. "if I get all wet, may I just wear your cloak." Image of her in nothing but my cloak flood my head. "Please...Lord...Hokage." More kinky thought happen as she slowly spoke that one right after the other until.

"You got dad really good Mommy! So where are going to eat dad?"I been had not only by my wife who play with my weakness, but my kid as well.

Sitting there in the cold water having a good laugh, is the prefect way of relieving stress. "Anywhere you pick." He squealed running off toward Ichiraku. "You spoil him to much I hate to see what would happen if we had anymore."

"Are you trying to tell me something or ask me something?" She didn't say anything or even tried to answer that. "Hey Kushina wait up.. Hey!"

A few feet away*

Yumi p.o.v

"God why can't my granddaughter keep her knees together around that boy! I'm not waiting another four year again! Do you know what I had to go through after she abandon her duty to marry that good looking man, Kyo."

"I'm sorry milady but that what I heard." I swear every time I hire help they stick me with the rejects pile! "Leave me." I waved them away as my snake Lord walked in. "Any good new for me?"

"Come let's us pick out your new beautiful body." I took his arm as he walked down the dark hallway. "Which ever you pick."

Oh how I felt like a kid in the candy store or finally allowed to shoes shop for anything that catches my eyes. So many to choose from. "Now it works like this right. I have to their body but remain looking like myself but younger right? There won't be anything added."

"That's correct." I sighed to myself hoping I'll have just a little more up top. "is there anyway to change that?"

"What would you like to change?" Oh a men who finally understand my need are greater then his own. "Well let's see..."

_***Uchiha compound***_

_**Mikato p.o.v **_

"Boys it's bedtime!" Sometime I wonder why I even bother yelling that since they mostly whined telling me a few more minutes. But tonight was completely different.

"Mother we are in bed." In Itachi's room under a home made tent were my two boys as well as Shisui. "Good night Auntie Mikato." And my dear little brother Obito.

"There we were on the grass plain of village north of here. Minato-sensei was just about to leave to rejoin the others. When I-"

"Obito don't lie to my kids about this tale. Every time you tell it you change somehow."

"Do not sis! I can't help it you have hearing trouble." Sasuke started to giggle at that. "May I continue please?"

"I rather you didn't" The room filled with "aww Mom" and evil glare. "You know why Obito, so tell them about your first day being a Genin." He rolled his eyes up at me. "That or bed."

"Tell us the story Uncle Obito!" I knew that will help it along. Obito kept glaring at me for a bit. "Party pooper." hr grumble out before he started his tale. "It was my last day at hell- I mean ninja school. Finally passing the test after a fourth try. I was ready and hoping for the awesome team the Third Hokage could put together."

I just had to add my two cent on how I remember days before he even took the test. "And how you made Dad pay for Rin to be place on your team."

"It was all about good team work. I work very well with females, by the way good balance" Again I had to step in. "Oh yeah it was Rin and Kurenai, who you just wanted on your team."

"Ew to many girls!" Maybe I should start praying for Sasuke to keep that view point since Itachi already picking out a few.

"Girls are awesome if you met the right one. Trust me my little Sasuke one day you'll be under your own tent telling a story about your adventure to your kids and Itachi's. Now let ignore you Mom comment and continue on." I took the hint to just sit down and listen. Ad the hour went by each one of them fell asleep Shisui first then Sasuke, then finally Itachi.

"Night Mikato, don't worry to much okay. I know a lot of people won't let anything happen to them. Kakashi and I will be watching the house all night inside and out." He gave my hug before he left to met up with Kakashi.

"Please be careful." It was my only request for them. Since it was the only one I could think and know they'll listen to.

After he left and I cover up Sasuke. I went to my room for a moment to myself. "I really wish you were here with us right now, Fugaku. I could really use your strength and comfort." I started at our last family picture together. It was right after I was release with Sasuke.

Obito and Rin set up a little welcome home Sasuke party. The moment I step through the door Itachi demand me to sit down so he could hold his baby brother. Fugaku sat down near Itachi so he could help support Sasuke's head. That when I saw a flash and the next day, Rin gave us the picture.

"I really miss you." I closed my eyes for a moment to force happier thought then what when I felt it. A cold scaling thing crawl across my foot. "Get out of my house!"

"Now Mikato is that anyways to treat someone who here to offer you a chance you see your beloved Fugaku again."

"What?" I choked out blinking at the those words.

"It's just a simple thing really all I need from you is Minato and your dear little Sasuke." I frozen once that monster done to speak my youngest name. But before I could react I heard a sound of birds. "Just remember what I could offer you."


	11. Chapter 10 What do u want from me?

_**Chapter ten**_

_**What do you **_

_**want from me?**_

_**Orochimaru p.o.v**_

"Where did I go wrong with her?" Yumi sighed throwing a kunai at the poster of Jirayia prize student as well as a picture of Kyo. "I mean they were both good looking, right? Both had talent of please for every desire, right?" I choke on my tea when she asked that question out loud. "Oh I'm sorry that I hit a sore spot. I know you have that some equal ability as well. Is it a Leaf shinobi thing or something?"

I'm sitting piloting how to over throw this village being completely on master mind mode and sitting beside me talking about sex! What wrong with this picture!

"Oh does this subject embarrass you? Aw you going to blush? I could just around in your robe if you want?"

Long dark hair, mist gray eyes, 5'11, 110lbs cup size around DD. That a bad image.

"Oh my god! Some one help me here. I think Lord Orochimaru just black out!"

**a hour in a half later**

"I'm sorry." I have a half time believing that. "Back to the main point at hand. I already laid the bait. So are we have to do is wait."

"Are you sure she'll go for it. I mean you did ask her to hand over her youngest son to some one like you?" I glared at the high class noble beside me. " I know you just went to raise him as your own to make our prefect vessel when the time comes, but it just sound sort of wrong. When the vessel imply just using the child body." Only if you have a sick mind and say it like that.

"What the different between selling off Kushina to the Cloud country and me offer to bring back the dead to get what I need?"

"Kushina, a female. Sasuke, the heir to the Uchiha clan, who mostly likely in arrange married. Kushina was just sitting around waiting her hero/dream man will save her." Why does that sound like one of those dirty book that pervert write?

That when I notice what she reading one of those books. The trash that even O have to admit is on of my guilty pleasure. "Hun, do you really think she still in love with him? Your while plan is riding on a woman heart that can change with every passing tide. Maybe you should think up a plan B."

Why does everyone doubt my four year is the making plan! All my blood, sweat, and tears went into this! A women heart is like the tide! I doubt that one. Women are easy to figure out. Those two were so in love when they got married. Love does not change! I'm **right **and she **wrong!**

"Well I have a six o'clock treatment. I'll see you later, love." She blew me kiss as left and I threw a kunai once the door closed at her.

**I really hate that women!**

**a walk with the witch***

Yumi p.o.v

Comparing The Whirlpool village to the Leaf village I have to say the Leaf will mostly likely win with having more children outside and playing. I had to smile to myself remembering when my daughter use to cause trouble throughout the village. Then Kushina came along , the Whirlpool village was never the some with her endless trouble making and pranks.

"Naruto up here! We have water balloon." I do believe the Nara son yelled as they took to the tree.

"Oh Shikamaru you can be so dumb at times. You boys may have water balloon but us girls are way smarter we have a endless water supply." The young blonde girl yelled turning on the hoes as the water battle started.

I, myself, among a few other were caught in the middle of their game, in the endless fight of girls vs boys.

"As the next Hokage in waiting I refuse to give up." I had to chuckle at my spunky great grandson yelled.

"Being a Uchiha and the next Lord to the Fire country there no way I'm giving up!" Oh so that the child he after. "Opp sorry Itachi."

A very soaked dark-head little girl run into me, with a orange balloon in her hand. "Oh I'm sorry." I gently said as her face screamed of terror.

"Some one trying to kidnap Hinata! Get the old hag!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as a small army of kids attack me, along with a very angry looking Uchiha and a very tall shark like man.

I was fireball, water dragon, and bombs with heavy balloon. Lucky for me I escape with out then following me. "Why does everyone call me a old hag! I'm only in my late forty and fifty."

**Hokage Tower* **

**Minato p.o.v **

"And a really, really, I mean really old hag tried to kidnap Hinata, Dad, right in front of us! Good thing Kisame and Itachi was there." Big blue eyes stared at me as he sat on my desk as I clean up his skinned knee from fleeing away from the girls.

"So you decide to play the hero to save her?" His jaw hang open for a bit.

"No. It was the right thing to do!" Likely excuse but I didn't push I'll pick on him some other times.

"Alright, kiddo, you're good to go." I help him down off my desk as he stole my hat sitting on the chair.

"Oh my god someone help me some Jutsu stink me! The Hokage is four again!" Naruto tried to cause a small up roar.

"Lord Hokage was a little taller then you are, Naruto." He wasn't about to let Kakashi win this time. "Kakashi, help me as your sensei you have too. The taller blonde there isn't Da- I mean me it's Naruto." Kakashi just sighed walking away with someone following right behind him. Still trying to convince him.

"I know that look Minato. Want to talk about it with me?"

_'Not really, since it will only upset you Kushina.' _ I thought watching her leaning into the door way. Her eyes told me she already heard about it and with me not able to lie to her I guess I have no choice in the matter.

_'Hinata just ran into her, and everyone over reacted'_ Yeah tell her that one Minato and it sleeping in the Hokage office for a month. _"We're not sure what really happen right now. Everyone still being questioned."_ semi the truth but it will not bring her any comfort. Ahh I'm taking to much time thinking!

"Kushina." I walked over her gently pulled her into my arms. "Don't worry about I won't let anything happen to you, or Naruto or anyone else living here." I just hope I can keep such a big promise.

"Ew don't kiss Mommy."

"Told you so."

"He got you there, Naruto. Beside it's no fun being me right now. I have endless paper work, mission to give out, and a few boring meeting to sit through. When I rather be outside playing in the mud with you."

"When you're done being Mr. Boring can we catch some frog with Sasuke." Puppy dogs eyes followed by the longest please before I said "Okay. Listen to your Mom."

"I don't wanna go shopping!" Naruto took his Mom hand before she turned to look at me. "See you at home."

"_I hope so_" Flashed in my mind but I couldn't say that or '_hopefully'_ again with thinking to much!

"Yeah, I should be home round five if the meeting doesn't run late." But with the village counsel as well as dealing with Yumi it just might.

"Make sure they get home alright and please keep them safe for me you two." I knew Obito was near by.

"Is it a S class mission sensei?" I knew that was coming from him. Something just don't change.

"More like a mission if anyone happen to they get ready to bury me as well."

Those get say a word just looking at each other. "No worries sensei I'm on the job."

"Which mean I have to do all the work."

"Kakashi, you ruined my moment there!"

I shook my head as I remember the old time when they were younger.

"Lord Hokage, they are ready for you."

"Thank you." Walking down these long hall toward the void I call hell. Knowing three people I do not won't to see today or any other day for that matter.

I knew I would be fighting this battle alone with no one in this room on my side but I stand corrected once I seen my Mom sitting there.

"Let my lecture of a life time begin." I thought as Homuro and Kohoru careless said how the felt about the matter of Yumi and Kushina.

"Minato, you know it is look down upon when a shinobi married someone from a enemy country." I just rolled my eyes up at Koharu. If anyone fell in love with him I'll be amazed.

"Lady Yumi only ask for the right to see her granddaughter, Kushina. It is her right." Blah blah blah sometime I think they just like this sound of their own voice.

"We will not let you take this village to war over your whore!" If Jirayia didn't pop in right then they village would rejoice in the death of Koharu.

"She not a whore!" Everyone kept telling me to calm down but that statement set the stage for the next two hours.

I had to sat there listen to how I should just keep Naruto and let Yumi take Kushina back home with her. As Hokage I know this would be the right choice to make for the sake of the village.

"Minato use your right head to think about this matter. It would save a lot of life's."

"Your son will accept a new women as he's mother in time. I'll give you three days to think on it."

They could be give me a month to think over it and my answer still be the same. There no way I'm letting her go since I know Yumi up to more then just taking Kushina back with her.

With how many time the wicked witch tried to kill me last time there no way her game will end this quickly.

As this 'everything you fault, you're a crappy Hokage' meeting was over I just wanted to go home.

Before my Mom could say anything to me. "Mom I just want to go home." She didn't argue with me just gave me a kiss on my forehead and hug me. "I'm coming as well."

***at the Namikaze house***

**Kushina p.o.v**

I didn't start worry when the clock said it was past five when he walked in to witness one of his sensei ninja string to the chair as Naruto tried his hardest with Rin to free him from the evil masked ninja.

"Minato sensei, Kakashi being mean to me again!"

"Prisoner have no right to speak."

I didn't start to worry when Minato didn't bother to help Obito and went right to our son picking him up and hugging him. He kept his back to me as I stayed cooking in the kitchen watching my light entertainment before dinner.

Watching him Rin and Naruto fail to take down Kakashi. "What are you a super ninja? When you get so strong?" Rin whined

"He's Kakashi the super mighty ninja genius Hatake. The super meanie ninja of the Leaf with a really hot girlfriend on the side. Kurenai help us."

The crimson eyes kunochi just sat there on the couch reading the new Icha Icha novel. "Nope. I can't he has no weakness."

"There ground for argument to that subject seen I'm staring at one." Obito reply staring at her.

I had to laugh once Minato gave Tsunade, Naruto, and threw Kurenai over his shoulder and took off running with Pukkun and Kakashi right behind him. Laving Obito open to be freed or so he thought.

More ninja stringed caught Rin tying her down to the chair beside Obito.

"Hi babe, how you doing today?"

I didn't start to worry when Minato walk back inside without those two.

"Grammy looking for you two, Obito and Rin. Better get going." He out the string and with a quickly good-bye were gone.

Leaving Lady Tsunade and Master Jirayia the only ones joining us tonight.

I knew something was wrong when Minato barley spoke as well as picked apart his food. But what really gave it away is when he couldn't look me in the eyes and Lady Tsunade announced she will be here for the night.

"Frog hunting at swamp now please? Aunt Mikato said that the best place for them Dad."

"Sure who want to came with us?" Lady Tsunade just gave her son this look of death. "Okay I guess Grandma not coming."

"Kushina and I will stay here if you don't mind, Kushina?"

"Nope I don't mind. Beside I can be a father, son, and Pappy prevy bonding moment." I smiled knowing if I get anywhere near that place everything will be coming up. Ramen not so yummy the second time around.

The glance Minato gave his master scared me, I never seen it before. "We'll be fine. Beside I don't think she really want to clean the dishes by herself."

"I'll be here when you two came back." Something bad going to happen I can feel it.

**Uchiha compound**

Minato p.o.v

"Bye Mom! I'll be back later." Mikato gave her son a hug as if this is the last time seeing him.

"I love you very much Sasuke! You know that right?" Sasuke just nodded running off with Naruto as I asked if everything was okay. When she didn't answer me right away, then answer with a lie. I knew something was up. "Good-bye Minato I hope Sasuke not to much of a handful for you."

"I'll have him home by seven or eight." She just smiled and told me just to take our time. It's summer time no need to rush back.

"Don't worrying about it, kid. I'll have my eyes open."

The swamp of Konaha use to give me the creep when I was younger. Back then everyone use to dare each other to go in there and see how long it take to come running back out screaming for their Mom and Dad.

I lasted about seven minutes before running for my life out of there. And here I am going back inside with my fearless kid and his friend. In search of frog. I shouldn't asked why?


	12. Chapter 11 Maybe in another lifetime

**Hello it's me again for the fourth time this wonderful weekend. I like to file a complaint with open office. Spelling checker my BUTT! Okay I feel better* I do believe this might be the last update again for sometime, sadly. I'm going to try to take my time typing this chapter to involved spelling mistake. And double check names because I do believe I been spelling them wrong. If there any name mistake send me them please. So I can try to fix them before I loses the laptop. weep a thousand tears I really need to get my own computer but Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep coming out here soon and I need a new psp* Okay moving on to the chapter. Oh before I forget would anyone like to be my beta and tell how that works* **

**Chapter eleven**

_Maybe in another _

_lifetime_

Moss cover trees, fog cover ground and the scent that would any clean a neat freak around.

"So why are we here again, beside to catch some frogs?" I had to ask after awhile.

"Classified info!"the Uchiha reply crossing his arms. "The Hokage doesn't need to know." Yeah that's a nice way to send parents radar off very quickly. "And why not?"

"Um because." Naruto smile at me as I shook my head. "Try again."

"Group meeting." Sasuke demand pulling Naruto off a bit away from us. "He'll can this if we don't tell." Naruto whisper. "Well loser he can this if he does know!" Another radar went off. "True, but maybe if we explain. I'm sure Dad will understand." They both nodded walking back over to me.

"To give them to Shikamaru." Sasuke explain and yet no radar went off. "For?" Sasuke elbow my son. "He has a master plan for them." Nope still not off yet. "And his plan being?"

"To release them in Ino, Sakura, and Tenten's rooms. Don't worry no frog will be harm or killed in the name of Itachi. Since he believe no animal should be killed for food, entertainment, or pay back."

"Yep! Yep!" Naruto shook his head as I looked over to Jirayia sensei.

"He a very special kind of Uchiha, so w don't asks. Let's just keep on moving." Why do I let myself get drag into thing like this. Wait I know! Naruto does his mother look and I can not say no.

The deeper we got into the swamps, the more of a bed feeling I got. "It would seem Mikato set you up Minato." I felt we were being follow I just couldn't sense how many, and the worst one of all who.

"Mom said it just a little farther in. There a bunch of frogs here. Her and Dad use to come here a lot when there were my age!" I didn't want to believe sensei about Mikato until Sasuke spoke those words. She used scream. _"Uchiha do not sleep on the ground. Uchiha do not sweaty. And above all Uchiha do not go into the swamp where three smelly mud at.' _

"Long time no see old friend." the cold blooded pale man hissed out as Sasuke and Naruto moved behind me as we became surround. "She didn't tell me you would be here, Jirayia."

The tension was high as the blood lust could be tasted. There was no time to think only acted. As they made their first move.

Two against thousand.

(A/n Minato Namikaze is so hot!)

back at Namikaze's house*

Kushina p.o.v 

"I haven't told him yet, so please don't say anything." Tsunade just looked at me like I was crazy. "I been holding this in for almost a week now and I have to tell someone."

She just nodded for me to continue as she pour more sake for herself. "I'm pregnant again." She choked on he drink as she dropped the battle.

"Would you like to repeat that?" I handle her a dish towel so she dry herself off some.

"I'm not sure or anything but I'm late and some smell really make me throw up. I haven't taken a home test yet in fear of what it might tell me. If it does say 'yes' then I'm worried about everything with Yumi being here. And if it tell me 'no' then I feel like I disappointed him." Mindless rumble over stupid thing that pop into my head to say.

She just gave me a hug to calm me down. "I know my son very well. So trust me when I tell you this. You will very disappoint him." I broke down it tear then as there was a knock on the door.

"Lady Tsunade, they need you up at the hospital." The masked ANBU spoke. "As well as you, Lady Kushina." My heart sunk to my toes and image of my son licking a poisonous toad or something like that enter my mind.

The closer we got the more it felt like I couldn't breath with all the ANBU around and Rin in tears.

(a/n ANBU Black Ops are hot too)

"Please don't tell me something happen to Minato or Naruto." I beg falling to my knees once Shizune walked out with a grim look on her face.

She tried to say something but her voice wasn't there. "Out with it Shizune!" Lady Tsunade fist slammed against the white tile wall.

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Kushina. I'm really sorry." She broke out in tears as a part of myself just died right then...

(a/n I'm so sorry I mean right now)

**Outside the village**

Naruto p.o.v

"Put the future Hokage down! Or else!" The large creepy man just glare at me.

"Or else what you'll cry."

"Don't mock us you over sized loser! If you don't put us down you;ll be very sorry once my big brother and Naruto's dad get here!"

"You're brother just a fly compare to me brat and the fourth Hokage. No I should say the late Fourth Hokage won't be joining us."

Sasuke and I did our best to escape by kicking, punching, and even biting.

"If I get a rabies from you I swear you'll be dead meat!" Sasuke yelled as I went to bite the guy ear.

"Ouch you stupid kids!" Jumping from tree to tree in mid air the stupid head drop us!

The landing really hurts. Soft dirt my butt! "That will teach him to mess with Naruto Namikaze, the next-" Sasuke covered my mouth.

"Shut up stupid o do you want to get caught again." He pulled me under a few bushes to hide.

"Come out kids, your uncle have some yummy cookies and dango for you." Do we look that dumb to fall for something like that.

"I have a plan." Sasuke whisper to me he push me out. "No way! We're on a diet of raman and Mommy cooking only. Beside my Mommy always told me don't take things from stupid people!"

"Um don't you mean stranger?"

"Nope stupid people! Fire style fire ball ugly creeps Jutsu!" Once the guy was covered in fire we took off running toward home...I think.

"Are sure this is the way home, Sasuke?" He just glared at me as we finally found a road with signs.

"Ummm." He kept looking around there he notice big ugly again." Run Naruto."

"I'm not in the mood for this! I hate hide and go seek."

"Why because you suck at it?" Sasuke laugh at that as we kept running. Until he side swiped us. "Caught you brat! Now open up and drink the yummy sleepy juice."

"It's called mouth wash moron!"

"Didn't your Mommy teach how to brush you teeth!" The guy mouth was all black and yellow and he he had missing teeth.

"Just drink up will you!" No matter how much we fought the creepy guy won out.

"I'm feeling sleepy." I yawn out as Sasuke spoke one last time. "My brother going to kill you very slowly."

**Where Mist meet Leaf**

Third person p.o.v

"Tell Lord Orochimaru we have them and Minato is a lost cause." The mist shinobi drop the two package on the desk of the ship that was set to take off for the Mist Country.

Naruto and Sasuke will wake up to a new country and try to work together to get back home.

It would take a day and half to reach there with fair weather. But it would seen Karma would finally catch up with the ninja. As a wicked storm just off the coast of the Mist Country. She would spare no wrath as the storm sip apart the small cargo ship. It was each passenger for themselves.

**Land ho**

Sasuke p.o.v.

I woke up with a mouth full of salt water and white sand. As I felt something poke me legs again. "Oh man you're not dead! How disappointing. " Light blue hair and weird looking purple eyes stared at me. "So who the heck are you two, cuz you don't look like from around here!" He face went into mine as I push the thing away from me.

"Get off!"

"Moody much! Shouldn't you at least say 'thank you Suigetsu for saving me!"

"What's a Suigetsu?" I had to laugh at Naruto for once were on the same page.

"Me! Suigetsu is my name and welcome to the coast of the Mist county. I'll be you tour guide if you want."

"I don't need your help! We're fine on our own." But it seen Naruto doesn't share my viewpoint.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, and my friend is Sasuke Uchiha." The guppy kept looking at us for a moment before finally saying something. "Namikaze? Your the Fourth Hokage kid! What the heck are you doing this far away from home?" Before Naruto or I could even answer him. "I have decide I'm taking you home with me. My Dad should be able to think up something to get you home."

Half drowned, cover in sand, and hungry, I'm not in the mood to argue. "Is it far?"

"Just two miles that way." This kid really irritated me worst then Sakura.

Naruto finally explain to Suigetsu what we could remember happen to us. "So Sasuke's Mom set you guys up?"

I didn't say anything I just punch him for saying that about my Mom. "She would dare do that to me! " But something weird happen, my fist just hit water. "A water clone?" No wait he face just reformed.

"That is so cool! Do it again. Sasuke hit him!" A request I do care to reply to.

"Now what did I catch now." The huge creepy loser spoke as Naruto and I screamed. "Can't you just die!" The water creature known as Suigetsu grab our hands and pulled us behind him as he took off screaming for his Dad.

Three shark fin pass on the ground. Ground as in solid dirt. "That my dad Jutsu! So don't worry you're safe now. Hey Dad look what I found!"

Naruto stayed behind me as I back up some. "Kisame?"

"Fish sticks?" Naruto head pop out from behind my back.

"They're lost someone kidnap them as now they can't get back home!"

"we're not lost! Home is that way and if you just left us alone I would of found a way to get back home."

"A temper just like you brothers." Kisame sighed out as Suigetsu once again was in my face. "Brother? Who he's brother?"

"Itachi." Kisame quickly pick his son up before I could smack him again.

"Oh that why they look alike."

"No really. I thought Itachi look like a monster and I look like a punkin!" Maybe I'm grumpy because I can be.

"He just grumpy cuz we;re, cold, wet, and tired." Kisame just welcome us inside after Naruto whined. He gave us dry stuff to wear, a warm meal to eat and a place to sleep.

**Back at the leaf**

Kushina p.o.v

Time stood still as they told me about Naruto being taken. Rin informed

me that Kakashi and Obito already took off him. I kept asking 'how' but no one answer me until Mikato walked in. "I plan it. I'm very Kushina. I just wanted to see him again."

- - - – - - –

There you have it dear reader chapter eleven out of sixteen. I have decide to leaving you with a cliff for a bit. Again I'm sorry for any misspelled word using open office and online grammar help and spelling help hopefully help out some, Also taking my time to make sure the laptop finally stop jumping mid sentence when I type something. Here hoping you guys stick with to the end of this tale and here hoping I can post more before this day is up. Since after today who know what I can update.


	13. Chapter 12 Then again who know?

First I would like to thank all who still with me through this. HUGS!

Second I would like to give a big thank you to Princess Blah Blah Blah for being my beta.

And third I left everyone with a cliffy of 'Is Minato dead?' Well in this chapter it will answer that question.

_Chapter 12_

_Then again who knows?_

_Kushina's p.o.v._

"Mikoto, what are you talking about?" I screamed at her.

"He promised to bring him back from the dead if I just hand over Minato and Sasuke to him." She sobbed out but I wasn't buying her act. Not after losing Minato and Naruto in the same day. This woman was not getting my sympathy.

"Who?" I looked right into cold ash eyes. "I demand to know who!"

"Lord Orochimaru." I knew all about him from what Minato told me. The guy was the king of bad news.

"So you just threw your helpless youngest son to snake, all so you could have one last moment with, Fugaku." I slapped Mikoto then. "What the heck is wrong with you? What do you think Fugaku would say to you right now?" She fell to the floor crying as I slide down the wall joining her.

With Master Jiraiya still unconscious, no one really knows if Minato alive or not. But deep down inside of my heart and soul, if the nine tails couldn't kill him then nothing can. Maybe I'm just a stupid girl in love or something but it's what I believe.

My day just keeps getting better and better. "Look at yourself dear, you look awful. Here, come with me and I'll fix you up as good as new, Kushina." Leave it to Yumi to offer her hand to me now, a hand with many strings attached. "Come on Kushina you don't want to sit on the cold tiled floor all day now, do you?" Again she offered her hand to help me stand up but I simply slapped it away.

"I rather look awful then to ever go back to that life." She gave me a death glare before saying that I'm just being childish.

_Underground with a crazy person_

_Minato's p.o.v. _

"What do you mean you lost them? They are just children!" Not a voice I really wanted to wake up too. "What moron takes the wrong boat?" The type that are cheap to hire. "What do I have to do? Write a 'kidnap kids for dummies' or 'how to follow simple order for stupid people.'"

"How about 'making the wrong move for dummies?'" He just screamed his head off before kicking the steel bars between us. "It's not good to see you too, Orochimaru."

"Just shut up! Everyone just shut up!" So this is the famous baby/girly fit he's known for.

I know I shouldn't but "The time is here again, we're destined to be apart…"

"I said silent! No speaking. No Singing! I want silence!" I kept whistling that song since it stunk in my head right now. Also it's keeping him busy as I summon up Gamakichi.

"You know what to do." He went hopping off hopefully back to my Mom and not the hot spring for a quick peep.

"As soon as Mikoto arrives we'll begin." His follower left us alone. "I wonder what you promise her to make her want to betray not only her clan but the village as well." His golden eyes, to this day, still creep me out to no end.

"What any widow's heart would long for."

"Impossible! Even if you can, it's not right to disturb the dead from their slumber they have deserve." He just snickered at that.

"No one wants to die in this world. Even you, who touch death a few times, still fear it." He's right but… "Dying's not the issue I have. It's leaving the ones I care about behind to suffer from my lost."

We spent a lot of time debating this subject, trying to make a point that doesn't have any come back too.

_He may be little but…_

_Gamakichi p.o.v._

Why does boss always get himself into these messing and then summon me, ME! Like I have the power to do something about it. I swear if I get eaten by Mr Hissy-Pissy. I'm telling my Dad on you, Minato.

He squeezed through a large water drain. "And I'm not!" he took a quick look around. "I have witnessed the promise land!" I thought as I stood in the middle of the women bathing side of the hot spring.

"You know what to do." Minato voice started to fade as the village hottie started to take a dip.

"Mission, Gamakichi! MISSION!" I shouted, forcing to get my mind back on track as I hop off toward the old pervert himself who mostly likely faking his injury just to get the hottie Tsunade to lay over him crying.

_A pervert until the end_

_Jiraiya p.o.v _

That school girl Jutsu gets me every time. "You stupid old fool!" was sobbed out by a women who was half laying on me. "How could you do this to me?"

Blonde locks cover her sweet face as I peeped one eye open before snapping it shut. "You know it was a trap, and you headed right in there."

The promise land is only inches away from my hand. All I have to do is just move it every so...

_*Right outside the room_

_Kushina p.o.v_

ANBU took Yumi out of my site finally as something cold and wet rubbed up against my legs.

"Just little more…"

"Hello, Gamakichi, is there something I can help you with?" I knew what he was up too.

"Hello hot legs! Could you just move your leg just a-" I just pick him up, shaking my head at him. "Do all of you have this pervert ability or is it just a few special kinds?"

"Ah just take me to Jiraiya if Lady hot stuff hasn't killed him yet!" Right then, there was a plea for mercy inside his room before a yell follow by the sound of a window being smashed.

"I STILL LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Umm is everything okay in here?" I asked as Lady Tsunade just smiled at me.

"Everything is just fine!" Maybe their love life is like the daytime soaps I use to watch.

"I think you sent him further then the last time, hot stuff."

"Well Gamakichi, where is my reckless son at?"

_Underground again_

_Minato p.o.v_

"Well love did you catch your pet yet?"

"See for yourself, my angel."

'Love? Angel?' I had to take a double take once my eyes caught a site of something I wish I didn't see. Yumi and Orochimaru tonguing each other. "Oh come on just kill me and spare me the horror! "They just smirk at me as they continue making out with each other for a second before skipping right to third base.

I have now been mentally scared! My eyes want to go blind as my ears beg to bleed before going deaf!

That is gross! Old people sex a few feet from me being chained to the wall so it not like I could really move away from it.

"Alright your five minutes are up time to stop!" I yelled hoping they had somewhat of a heart to stop this torture. I rather be beaten, kunai, shuriken, and beaten some more, have my finger or toes cut off, a hot poker in my eye socket, then this!

It almost just as bad of finding out your own mother had sex in the room next to you, when you were only five! Or worst having her admit she had sex when you were few months old, sleeping in your crib on the floor a few inches away from you.

"God have mercy! Please stop!"

"Oh what's the matter Minato? We're old not dead!" Yumi chuckle as I wanted to throw up. "It just a husband and wife sharing a beautiful moment together…Much like you and Kushina."

"You married the wicked witch of the east! Man you must be really brave or really stupid! I have to go with the second part of being just plain dumb." I wasn't going to comment on her comparing what Kushina and I have to their passing moment of grossness!

"I'll let you in on a little secret." She approach my cage wrapping her up in he's robe. "Master Jiraiya's not the only one who has a kinky fantasy." Too much of gross image for brain to- I wish I could just black out now.

"Just kill me now, please!" I whined begging for my own death to end this. There's too much mental damage to overcome.

"Don't rush it; we still have a lot of time together."

Hours slowly tick by as me misery continue on. Finally the torturing I actually looked forward to. Abuse with kunai and ugly looking guy beating the crap out of me, asking me endless question about the seal for the nine tails.

"If you don't mind I'm taking that one to my grave." Yeah I know as the Hokage I could easily take them all out. Yes, I could but to gather information to understand the whole story to what really going on here. So I'll just have to grin and bear this.

_Back in the village _

_Kushina .p.o.v._

"So he is alive? Where is he? Is he alright?" I didn't mean to ask him a lot question at once but I have to know.

"He's fine. The boss let himself be the bait to get all the info he need."

"He gets his recklessness from you, Jiraiya. Like student, like sensei. Stop smirking at me you old toad fool!" She smacked him again. I honestly do not understand how they actually stay together but then again...He is madly in love with her.

After they had their little moment, Gamakichi explain the whereabouts of Orochimaru's hideout to us. "Wait three days before making any type of moves. He's waiting for Lady Mikoto to arrive."

So she did make a deal with the devil. "Three days? How am I supposed to wait three days, when Naruto has been taken and Minato being rip apart just for information?" I know I might be over reacting right now but I don't care! I need answer and I need them right now.

Shortly after my pregnant wife moment, I was send home under a continued watch to make sure I didn't do anything stupid or careless.

I did have a small plan of sneaking out and trying to find a way out of the village to find my kid but with Lady Tsunade babysitting me I'm out of luck here!

_Home again_

_Sasuke p.o.v_

"Oh do they have to go home! I kind of like having them around, Dad." Guppy spoke, trying to hug me.

"I'll miss you to, Suigetsu." The ability Naruto has to make friends, where ever he goes, will never make sense to me, especially when it toward the guppy.

Kisame took us to one of small parts of town here, along with Suigetsu, who just had to come with me. Someone I didn't really want around me before the sun even up. Dealing with a hyper-active Naruto is all I can handle at this time of day.

The two of them were already talking my ear off about ninja sword, ramen, their Dads ability's, and then whose Dad was the better ninja.

"Well my Dad is part of the Mist seven swordsmen!"

"Well, my Dad is the Hokage!"

I let out a deep sigh. 'Why do I put up with this?' I thought as they continue to argue

"So Itachi's little brother… what's your Dad like?"

"The name Sasuke! S-a-s-u-k-e! Not Itachi's little brother, you bone head!" I really hate when people can't get my name right or they forget it.

"Suigetsu, just leave it alone now." Ha. Kisame just scolded his guppy. "Sasuke don't smirk like that." I didn't do anything why am I getting in trouble.

"Ha ha you got in trouble too! I hope if you ever get your head-band, your team-" I threw something at his fat cocky head. "If nothing, I'll have it before you."

"Umm well...here's your shoe back-" he pulled his Mist head band and for once I had to eat my own words. *********

"I bet you just stole it from your older brother and claimed it as your own." I turned my back to the guppy, arms crossed my chest.

"That would make sense since you're the same age as us." Finally, Naruto's on my side about this.

"I understand why you would do that. I mean I use to take Itachi's all the time when Naruto and I play ninja."

"It's mine I swear! I'm not lying."

"It's okay, we understand. I guess I'll play along, so what rank are you?" I asked playing along his mind game.

"When you two play your childish game, what rank are you two?" I knew it, I was right.

"I'm Hokage and Sasuke's a Jonin or an ANBU, depending on the day and his mood." Suigetsu took a moment to say anything to us.

"Oh I see well I'm a-" Kisame didn't let him finish since all of us boarded the ship. And I do mean all of us! Stupid Suigetsu had to come too. This is going to be the longest day of my life. Please heaven help me...

Day in and day out, those two won't stop talking, arguing, and complaining about everything they could think of. Food, ninja life, and me. When did become the main topic and when I did ever call guppy my friend?

"Well we've know each other since birth!"

"But you're a shrimp! Why would the powerful clan of the Uchiha wanna be friend with you, when I'm the better choice! I'm stronger, and way more advanced in the way of the ninja." I punched Suigetsu for making Naruto almost cry, even though he would never admit it himself.

"Naruto is not my friend! He's like family to me!" Before we could have it out on the desk, Mr Fish-sticks broke it up, telling us to knock it off before he fed us to the sea monster.

"That's it! I'm telling Itachi on you!" Humph that threat works every time... or so I thought as he dropped me on my butt. "Go right ahead little one, your brother doesn't scare me or will I ever fear him or obey his every command."

"My Mommy always told me to never say never because it will mostly likely come true."

"Lady Kushina always tells us that and it always comes true!" He didn't say anymore to us, just glared as he walked away. "I hope it does happen! Then we can get our revenge!"

Hours went by again as home sickness started to creep up on us. We're only four so shut up!

"I miss Ichiraku."

"I miss the daily dango run with Uncle Obito and Itachi, and trying to hide them from Mom." I've been thinking nonstop about everything she said since she sent us on our way and think it's been adding up in a bad way.

Maybe she really did cast me aside for her own gain. Itachi told me she's never been the same since father gave up his life to save everyone. She never really did much with me. Itachi always made sure I was feed, went to bed on time and everything else a normal parent would do.

"I miss training with my, Dad, we're finally at chakra control."

"Itachi's already been teaching me that. I can climb trees now without using me hands like he does."

"I wonder if I can get to that point soon." He looked up at the sky then moved on the other subject. "I miss my Mommy and all her bedtime stories about Dad being a hero and saving her from an evil life."

When I stay over at his house Lady Kushina always told us those stories. And how both of our Dads saved the whole village! "I wish I was home being put to bed."

"Me too!"

The stars started to poke though the black cover of the night sky. I remember sitting out on the porch with Itachi as he pointed out each of their names as I chase around firefly. "Don't cry Sasuke, I'm sure we'll get back home safe and sound."

I just wiped my eyes quickly. "I'm not crying I just got something in my eyes."

"Oh, okay. When we get back I'm making sure Dad buys us both a bowl of ramen. And then we can hit up your Uncle Obito for dango!"

"Deal!"

I shortly fell asleep after that my eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

"Hey." Someone was poking me when I was trying to sleep. "Lazy much, wake up!" Someone poked me a little more with force this time. "Get up Sasuke you're home and there two ANBU waiting to take you home now!"

Home! "I'm up, guppy!" I yelled looking over where Naruto was and he was already near the ANBU with silver hair. If Kakashi was here, then that mean the person standing beside him is. "Uncle Obito!" I rush over to him hugging him to death!

Loveless-Genesis note

I'm sorry for being late with another update but I'm having a lot of family issues right now. But I'm hoping that won't stop the update so here hoping for more chapters by the end of today.


	14. Chapter 13 Village gates and one wicked

**Chapter 13 **

**Village gates**

**and**

**one wicked *******

**Kushina p.o.v**

Everyone keeps telling me to stay calm, even my old friend Jade, stopped by with her three kids to tell me this, 'Stay calm just relax, everything will be fine. Trust in Minato.'

I do trust in my husband and his two students who, were bring my son back to me. 'By sunset tonight he'll be sleeping in his own bed' I kept telling myself that as I went through his old baby things. Seeing what could be passed on to our next child. And what I can stick into Naruto's cider chest of memories.

So when he has kids, he can open it up along with his baby book and share with them all about his childhood.

My mother did it for me, although I couldn't fully enjoy it. So I hope he does, along with who ever he finds to marry. But with him taking after his father and grandfather I'm sure she'll be a real good looker.

No matter how I try not to look or notice the clock on the wall, it keeps reminding me it's there. Endless chimes as every second tick by slowly. It's already been two days. Two days of sleeping alone. Who am I kidding; I haven't slept since she showed up! Nightmare after nightmare about her, ripping my family apart in so many unthinkable ways, and with how the village Elder been treating me I knew a part of my nightmare coming true. But I also know I can't run away this time.

Once that task was finish I moved on to where I wanted the crib to be in our room. Having it near the window always make me uneasy. Rogue ninja can easily kidnap her or him. I know I over think things too much at times. Maybe it's me just being an over protective mother.

That took less time then I hope now I'm back over thinking as I lay on my comfy bed. "This room needs to be painted again and a new picture out on the walls." There's something I could do. Endless pictures without fames. Another talent I get carried away with at times. You can never have too many photos around, right?

A lot of pictures of Minato's team playing with Naruto, dressing him up as the shorter Fourth Hokage.

Upon standing to reach for another box on the top shelf, I remembered my parents. My mother was kind and gave me my beauty along with her red hair; my father was kind as he gave me my mist-grey eyes as well as my whits. But neither of them were kind enough to give me height.

The box looked like it been up there for sometime, covered in a lot of dust. 'I wonder what he was trying to hide with putting you all the way up there.' I thought and was surprise to find picture of Team Minato younger years.

They all looked so cute! I couldn't help squeal a bit. Photo of their test to become part of Minato's team. I think it was the bell test with Obito being typed to one of three posts there.

Flipping through the mess I came across a picture of a female with dark brown hair and yellow almost golden eyes, it was pretty rip up but after taping it together. 'So you're the old girlfriend he once told me about.' It was a picture of the two of them she was resting her head on his shoulder while his arms were completely around her, holding her as close as he could to him.

I wanted to rip apart it so bad, then burn it, gather up all the ashes then bury it. I know it's been over for years but it still- seeing them together. It's just burning me up.

_Village gates_

_Mystery women p.o.v_

Oh how long has it been since I've seen these village gates. So tall, so... well maybe the Hokage of that time was making up for what was lacking in size.

"Well look at that, a new head on the mountain and he's pretty cute." I thought as I continue on with my little stroll around this place.

"You heard me, they kidnapped our Sasuke! We have to form an army or something. Don't you think Shikamaru?" I guess the old fart of this pathetic village figure out the hundred-year-old question. 'How babies are made.'

"Yeah sure, Ino. Let's just wonder endless out there like Sakura did! Remember what happen to her? ANBU finally gave her back to her Dad after a day. Beside I don't care all that much for him."

"Oh please we all know how you really feel, Friends forever!"

"Tenten who asked you?"

"They took Naruto too."

"Don't start crying on us again Hinata we need to find a way to save them both. We'll meet back here after lunch. Byes guys."

'So the great Fourth's brat has been taken. Someone cry me a river please, and grab me a barf bag well you're at it. The smell of ramen making me sick.' was my thought as I pass by someone who use to hang out, when some red head bumped into me.

"Oh I'm sorry." I'm not!

"What will it be today, Lady Kushina." Oh so that's her, the whirlpools own little whore. Life just can't get much better now. Compare to her I'm chop liver! Depressing thought, I know but standing near Miss prefect you would think the same thing.

Oh I just remembered, I have to go meet my Daddy! I know I sound like a little girl calling him that, but he always called me 'Daddy little princess' so it fitting...

Dump smelly, underground tunnel are so gross I just ruin my new five thousand dollar shoes down here.

"So my love, tell us when's your little darling arriving again?" I hear an old hag's voice.

"Any moment now. I do hope you two get along well. She can be a real handful at times but I know she will love you." And this hag called my Daddy 'love.' And what's up with me liking someone? He didn't say anything to me about this!

I need to kick down the door to meet whoever was behind it.

"Daddy!" I had to squeal hugging him as I glared at the women who look younger then me! I asked for a Mom not a big sister!

_A family Reunion _

**_Minato p.o.v_**

Out of all people to run into it had to be an ex-girlfriend. Wonderful.

"Yumi this is my little princess, Ivy." Ha! Little devil more like it. If not another wicked bi-well you know what I mean, have to keep the Grated for my kid's future grandkids maybe.

"Charmed. She looks just like you, dear." Well now this will be entertaining, Miss Queen Bee meeting his new wife. I wonder if she's going to pitch a fit of having to share someone. Now that's something she's really awful at...Sharing.

"Who the heck are you?" Let the fit begin right on cue. Most of her jealousness can be witness by her glare, nasty tone and rude speech.

"There something I been meaning to tell you-" Orochimaru pulled his daughter off down the hall a bit before you could hear the ear shatter high pitch scream. "YOU MARRIED AN OLD HAG THAT COULD PASS AS MY TWIN?"

"And to think you used to share a room with that, Minato." How could she know that? "Surprised? Well that's very shocking. You see I been keeping an eye on you since the last time we met, learning everything I could about you." There no way she could! There hasn't been anyone new move in since before Jiraiya sensei dragged me off to the best place I ever been in my life. "Think as hard as you can, but it will never come to you. Well since you will be dead by this time tomorrow if not sooner, I'll let you in on something I knew for years."

Wonderful… a boring history lesson from Mrs. Witch. "I always knew what your dear mother and Master Jiraiya were up too. So it wasn't a surprise to me when I saw them. My belated son-in-law was always trying to go behind my back then. It's the same as his reckless child." Kushina was far from being reckless. She's very well planned out, after her spunky moment is over… yeah she can be a hot head once in awhile... Crap she can reckless from time to time.

"Knowing their plan, I made arrangements to counter every single time those two tried to get at the house." figure those two would keep this from me. In their mind I'm still a helpless Genin or worst, an academy student. "Every time was completely flawless."

"Until I came into the picture." Glory moment… Good destroyed evil once again!' ...pay no attention to that please.

She just glared at me as she walked around my cage. "I knew he had one of his great student- the yellow flash with him. But I do not know much about you. The picture in our bingo book of you said you were about sixteen. It was a mistake thinking you were younger then Kushina. By two years... As well as my mistake of thinking I knew what was in my own granddaughter's heart. She use to preach of how she would never get involved with any shinobi. I was wrong about that."

It's kind of funny. I can almost see her doing that. I'm going to have to ask her about that when I decide it leave here. "But you with your great looks, sapphire blue eyes and that charm your sensei brainwash you with. She didn't stand a chance. I guess sheltering her away from the world was my big mistake."

"Aw do you need a tissue? I'm sure you can take one from Ivy's fake chest." I knew she was near and could hear me.

"Hello Minato, did you miss me in our long year apart?" Let me think here, you turn my team against me, since you they hated you, a fact they made known everyday for hours. You played me, you cheated on me with half the males in the village, you rip out my heart, burnt it, and buried the ashes and I secretly wished a rouge ninja would kill you.

"Nope, not a bit!" Aw she looks so sad right now but I don't care. "I moved on to a goddess from heaven." Yeah that was really corny and yet I know Kushina would smile if I tell her that.

Her head whipped towards her father. "Oh you thought I'd live in misery until you returned? Sorry, not my style." Mostly because my dear, caring, student took it upon themselves to make up 'date my sensei' on K rank mission. 'K' meaning if they got caught I would kill them. I wouldn't care if they were Chunin or Jonin, they would have endless D rank missions.

"Daddy! Do something awful to her!" Yeah go ahead and try it. She's not helpless anymore. Countless hours of showing her how to defend self and kill if needed! I would love to watch that.

_Home sweet home_

_Sasuke p.o.v_

The village was finally in our view. But that was nothing once Naruto and I saw two people.

"Mommy!"

"Itachi!"

Once Kakashi and Uncle Obito put use down we took off running toward the people we missed the most!

Lady Kushina looked like she was going to crush Naruto alive as she cried over him. "Mom you're crushing me..." He might of sounded like his life was ending but I knew he enjoyed it.

After Itachi hugged the life out of me he checked me from head to toe, as I told him everything that happened. Naruto told him what the guys looked like, than told him, "Fish sticks killed him!" He didn't look very happy about that. I knew he wouldn't be. 'No body messes with his baby brother and live to tell about It.' or so he's says all the time to me.

I kept looking around for Mom but couldn't see her. Itachi just shook his head at me. I knew then, it was true I felt really sick in my stomach as everything started to fall apart.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Oh yeah that remind me of what we spoke about. I join in the chant as we both look at Uncle Obito and Itachi. "Dango! Dango! Dango!"

"Whatever you want Sasuke." Itachi told me as I rush off with Naruto to get food!

"More please!"

"Another bowl please!"

"If you two keep eating like this, you will just end up throwing it back up." Lady Kushina warned us as Itachi came with my yummy dango! And "Oh it's you two again!" My luck just really, really, really, SUCKS!

"Hello Naruto and Sasuke! Miss me?"

"Mommy this is Suigetsu." Great now we have to keep him. Naruto you never do that to the enemy, never ever ., Mom.

"Oh and guess what Sasuke. I'm staying with you!" WHY ME!

Note

With losing this computer here soon to I hired help in typing up this story to get it done faster. So the next chapter will be done by my sister, So I big thank to her and my beta. And a huge thanks to everyone who been reading this story and staying with until the end with 13 and 14 chapter done there only two more chapter left in 'Nameless' It sort of sad to me...


	15. Chapter 14 It's me or guess whatME

_Chapter 14_

_It's me or guess what...ME!_

_Ivy's POV_

Just how could he just dump me like this? I mean he told me I was his always. We'll be together forever, but but he ditch me for a Wife, a kid, and mostly a white fence in his front yard. "I demand to know what she looks like!" I screamed. Minato just grin knowing he is getting under my skin. Oh I swear she's dead the moment I find her!

"By all means, she's not all that hard to find. Red hair, mostly my mini me is on her hip, and she loves talking to everyone." Oh I hate Minato stupid head Namikaze! "Now my little princess just wait. Hold on." I stormed right out of there on my own personal mission of destroying the red head!

"And she's gone. A lovely daughter you have dear. Very charming. I hope she drops dead soon!"

Back wondering the huge village to find my target, so many people here. But only one red head. Oh I hate shopping. A blonde boy whined kicking his feet. "Naruto if you don't go shopping there won't be any food in our house for you to eat." It's Miss Prefect that I already run into. Now's my chance to-

"If you're going to attack us just get it over with. I'm not in the mood for this today."

"H-how. What did I do wrong?"

"Hmph! Your just a spoiled Noble brat what could you do to me?"

"Now Mommy will be right back, okay Naruto?" She placed her child down on his feet. Wait right here for me. Kay?"

I didn't even blink before I could defend myself against her. She totally kicked my butt and nearly pulled out all my hair! Now that's low… too low. I would be so ugly!

"I told you I wasn't in the mood today for you or any other bimbo like you to show up."

"Bimbo? Who you calling a bimbo? You Whirlpool whore!" I threw a Kunai at her with my-

"Stand still you red headed boyfriend stealer!" I must of struck a nerve there since she broke my nose.

"Hey! You broke the nose my Daddy just paid for! You Tramp!"

"Oh boo hoo! If name calling raised your ninja rank, no wonder they made you a Jonin. Or maybe you just slept your way to the top!"

"Hey how did you know that?" Oops! I wasn't supposed to let that one out.

_* Superhero Mommy* Naruto's POV_

Kunochi of Leaf are not just beautiful like Pappy Prevy always tells me, or really powerful like Grandma, Or spunky like Anko, or a master of genjutsu like Kurenai. But they are SUPERHEROS! But it's a secret. Like Mommy.

One minute she's all nice and kind, the next she's kicking butt and taking names! I'm not sure what that all means but she's winning. I don't really understand what they're fighting about or all the names they keep screaming at each other.

"Go Mommy! kick some major butt!" I had to cheer her on.

"Honey I don't want you to watch this type of violence."

Why does she always do this to me?

"But Mom! Come on it's getting good!" I had to pout when she gave me her look of...doom. "Mom! Dad would have let me watch again."

"What do you mean again Naruto?"

Umm remember what Dad told me, remember! "I love you mommy!"She just punched the ugly looking hag, knocking her out as she stomped back to me.

"Wanna try that again, my little Naruto?" She came down to my eye level I knew I was in for it "Now let finish our shopping so we can hurry home so you can clean your room today."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I hate cleaning my room! WHY! ME!

**_*Underground* Ivy_****_'_****_s POV_**

Oh stop smirking you moron! I honestly don't know what I ever saw in just sat there, broken, beaten, and yet he kept smirking and grinning at me. "Why, it's nice to see my extra training with my wife has paid off."

"You stupid jerk! How come you never trained with me?" He never ever did the whole time we were together, not once! "Maybe because you never let my son leave his bedroom..."

**_*Once upon a time* Minato_****_'_****_s POV_**

Being saved by your Sensei...Yeah been there. Being saved by your student... Sadly enough been there. Being saved by your highly ticked off Mother, I finally can check that off my list.

She just let out all her angry out on this place. Nearly ripping apart Ivy, saving and lecturing me at the same time. "Just look at yourself Minato. How could you let yourself be caught?" I'm guessing by her mood that the plan already been set in motion and she didn't care much for it.

"You're Hokage for heaven's sake! Do you know what the village Elders were trying to push on me?" She kept on yelling at me as she healed. Saying that, it hurtsdoesn't seem to be working. The more I say it the more she just yells at me. "Trying to force being the Fifth Hokage on me. Does it look like I'm fit for it?"

I could just tell her that was my idea for the whole thing but risk getting even more of a scolding? I'll pass.

"If I tell you to stay put will you listen to me?" Now my chance with her back to me I can creep up to my room window and- "Sit down Minato Namikaze!" or not. "Do you really think you could even steak pass me? The one who gave birth to you? The one who spent seventy-two hours in labour with you?"

Why is it that every time we get to the point she always falls back on giving birth to me? " get back in bed and rest, so you can explain to me why they would you would name me as the next Hokage!" The way she screamed the last part I thought the mirrors, windows, and even the roof was going to shatter.

Foul temper to the end I guess. "Are you sure that's all of it? You don't have to do anything reckless anymore?" The anger left those honey color eyes I grew up knowing and seeking for comfort.

Am I going to lose her?A heavy question that been burying itself so deep into me I can't even cut it out anymore. My mom just sighed sitting beside me, squeezing my fingers some. "No," She sounded so confined saying that. "I know you and no matter what, letting go of someone you deeply care for is something you're not made to do. I remember all the turtles, frogs, toads, and stray animals you kept being brought home, begging me to let you keep them until they were better?"

I had to laugh. "And on that day I refused to. Giving you a long speech on why we should keep them."

She nodded as she chuckled. "You always did win the argument. That's why I know no matter what you have to do you won't let her go."

"Thanks Mom I need to hear that." She smiled as she looked at me.

"Now bed, rest for a week should do it, and don't make me tie you down."

"You won't have to. We'll watch him."

"Wow you're all broken Dad!"

"Hey kiddo."I reach my hand out for my wife. "I'll be alright so don't worry." Maybe that was the wrong thing to say since she rolled up the newspaper and hit me with it.

"I know you will be alright. You better be fine."

Mom let me move from bed so I was right beside Kushina. "Since I'm carrying you're second child you bloody well better be."

Words slowly enter my brain again. "Second child?" I choked out before doing something I haven't done in years.

"Wow Mommy you made Daddy faint!"

It was an embarrassing habit I had in my youth. Luckily for me I did finally outgrow it after I was ten. But from time to time it has to raise its ugly head and it pick now of all times to do so.

I kept hearing my name over and over again until my eyes finally decide to open once more. The people hover over me one stood back shaking his head at me, mocking me almost. "Could you repeat that for me please?" She gentle smile at me as she repeated each word very slowly to me.

"And your sensei told me this time around it's going to be a girl, your mother thumbed him screaming boy."

"And what does Naruto want his younger-"he just glared at me.

"Girls smell." He climbed up near where Kushina was sitting and hugged her belly. "Hello my baby brother! I'm Naruto!"

That answers my question then. With my kid safe, girly safe, as well as myself, it's time to deal with the thorn in my side. Lady Yumi.

She left for some unknown reason after speaking with Hinata's father. She didn't bother to say good-bye to me. We were passing right by her too.I wonder what he told, or how scary he got. Maybe I should ask him for advice and take a lot of notes.

Shionobi fear me, I'm a hero to my wife and son, as well as my village who kindly gave me the title of Fourth Hokage. And this is my life so far. Never in a million years will I EVER call it dull and boring. Well until my son has a family of his own then I can pass that on.

Story time.

Hello dear fans I have no idea when chapter 15 and 16 can be done. So many of everyone I know hard drive keep dying on me. I swear I have the touch of death...


	16. Chapter 15 This time around

A.N Hello everyone here is chapter 15. I would like to thanks everyone who been reviewing and reading. And a big thanks to my beta. Now I hope this chapter doesn't confuse anyone since there a lot of time skip in this chapter.

_Chapter 15 _

_This time around _

_Minato p.o.v_

'It's been six years since our children enter the Academy. Man does that feel like a long time age, Fugaku. Sasuke was the top of his class the whole time and mine well yeah.

Oh yeah I almost forgot, my youngest is eight going on to nine. It seems everyone was right in guess what they were. Sadly enough I finally had a girl. I'm totally locking her up and away from Jiraiya sensei when she turns eighteen.

But since he's her hero I'm not sure how long I can win out and all. Orihime and Kaze are growing up so fast as well as my students' kids. Kakashi already have two with one on the way. Obito has three now since last night he finally graces the world with another Uchiha.

I stood at the stone where heroes rest. I sighed to myself, debating if I should hand over the team list to Iruka.

"How long are you going to make them wait, Minato?" Kushina asked tapping her foot at my slowness today. "They still have to pass the bell test, right?" She was in tears as was I when he enters. Now she still in tears when he passed. "Do you think Kakashi will go easy on them?"

Remembering his small fit he took when I pulled him from ANBU just to be a sensei and all the times he failed all the teams before, partly to get back at me.

"Not likely but he would have good reasons if he failed them." She just nodded at my reply as I took her hand. "Let's not keep them waiting any longer."

All my Jonin glared at me for my lateness I pick up from Obito years ago, just not his good excuses.

Asuma, I decided to take my revenge against him, for years of laziness, by sticking him with one who just like him. Along with the Queen of Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Genma fan-club, Ino and Choji.

Since Kurenai is pregnant with Kakashi's child I decide to give Genma Team Eight, Kiba, Shino, and my favorite Hinata.

More of my revenge for Kakashi, was a choice to take my son, the Uchiha, who been living with his Aunt and Uncle and Sakura.

A lot of whining and upset Genin with all the members I picked, as well as their Jonin, but at least one thanked me for not giving him Ino.

Their lives were changing as fast as the leaves fall. I knew I sat myself up for a lot of headache dealing with my kid, and all his complaining about all the crappy D ranks mission, but he has to realize I've been threatened by people: Obito, Rin, and above all Itachi, for no death defiling mission for Sasuke, since it's the Uchiha curse to have a lot of near death experience.

Aya, Sakura's father yelling at me about how his little girl should never see such things.

Then Kakashi's pregnant wife, Kurenai yelling at me of how she wanted her unborn baby to know his or her father as well as Kushina with Naruto.

Sometimes, it just doesn't pay to be the Hokage and a father and a husband all at the same time.

But with team 7 even D rank missions can be a health risk, especially with my knuckle headed child on the team. Hopefully with time he might grow out of it, but now with his pig-headiness, I'm afraid he's stuck with.

Missions came and went, and before I knew it the Chunin exams were upon us. More mother tears once Naruto told his Mom that he would be entering it. He got a hug while I got the couch without my pillow.

That was the most nail biting time I ever had to endure. From the simple test, then the worst part was the Forest of death. Being a parent and you hear the word 'death' you don't want to send you kid in there. I about died when my team went into Akagahara. Now I have to do it again!

**XxX**

When Ibiki told me that my kid didn't even answer a single question. I had to laugh, since he acts a lot like people I know. Jiraiya sensei, Obito and his mother. That would be something they all would have done.

Having Kisame tell me that he and Itachi ran into Orochimaru in the Forest, made me feel the need to check up on things. But I couldn't find a way out of the tower. The bathroom window was my only chance but I was caught when I got a little stuck.

"You were doing it wrong in the first place, Minato." my wife let me in on her old secret ways. "Everyone walks pass here but the one in the back only gets checked every ten minutes or so."

"So?" She just grined at me as she walked back there. "Oh right." Walking shortly behind her I was caught again for ditching if it wasn't for my smirk.

"What are you up to Minato?" The way she stared at me, my guts wanted to spill everything.

"Um I'm just stealing him for a bit, Lady Tsunade." she just shook her head. "I'm only giving you seven minutes, and then I'm coming in after you, got it?"

"That should be enough time for us." Kushina nearly pulled my arm off as we rush into the restroom, while my Mom stood outside with a stop watch. Even if I was here for that type of idea I couldn't do it for two reasons. One, not enough time, two, being timed by my Mom.

"See just like this." she went out through the window but even I had to admit I wasn't really pay attention on how she did that. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah." She just sighed as she took the lead to the hell pit. Slipping past ANBU easy, Hokage remember finding a way in there, that doesn't involve leaving a piece of myself behind. Not easy.

I don't know why I went in there since it was already over and I was asked what took me so long getting there… A caring parent with too much time to think.

Now, a month of training sounded nice until Naruto picked Jiraiya over me! But it worked in my favour… sort of. "But Pappy Pervy has been around longer, so he knows more things. Besides, Kakashi sensei's playing favourites with Sasuke." Watching Jiraiya crawl away whimpering that "he's not old" was my grand prize after a long twelve years of waiting for my pay back to take place.

**XxX**

_Five years later_

_Sakura p.o.v_

"I can't believe you said yes to that guy, Sakura! I mean the Cherry Blossom festival is supposed to be romantic. How can Sasuke be that?" Oh here we go again.

"Naruto, I can't help it that you don't have anyone to ask. It's not my fault the females around here actually have good taste in men." I had to scold him again over this subject. "Sasuke asked me a week ago."

"Hmph. Thats where you're wrong Sakura. Naruto does have someone to ask but he is just being pig headed about it and won't simply say, "Hinata, would you be so kind and join me tonight?"

"Oh shut up Sasuke, you don't know anything!" Leave it to him to lash out at us, even when were right. I mean, the poor girl keeps waiting and hoping for our dummy head to ask her.

"Even the blind man on out last mission with Team eight has seen it, Naruto." I just love the way Sasuke kindly remind him about our view points on this thirteen year old subject that been in the making since he gave her that rose when he was four and when he saved her from that old ugly hag who tried to take her.

"Naruto just ask her or you will be on my bad side forever." His eyes widened as he backed away from me in a hurry.

"Sorry Sakura I-I'll get right on that!" Off he went leaving a huge dust tail behind him.

"I bet you lunch that he's rushing home to hide from you." I took Sasuke's arms. "I'll take that bet, plus dinner that he will show up with her."

I, Sakura Haruno have been trained under Lady Tsunade one of the three Sanin, I may have took her temper, her skill and talent medical Jutsu, but I really good with gambling.

"I bet lunch, dinner, and a kiss he won't." I just smirked at him as he walked me home. "I guess we'll see tomorrow night then."

**XxX**

_Naruto p.o.v _

'She really scary at times, one punch could kill anyone, especially me.' That was my thought as I reached the safe haven of Ichiraki for a quick bowl before going home.

Again, the old man scolded me for not being at the tower, until he got a better look at me. "Oh sorry Naruto, you're looking more and more like Minato every day." A common statement I hear a lot now. I know how Kakashi sensei feels when people mistake him for his father.

"It's okay." I can't really hold it against anyone since I liked hearing it from time to time or confusing someone.

"Have you asked any lucky lady out tomorrow night?" My head drop at that subject. I just can't escape for the life of me.

"I sort of just got back from a mission so I haven't really thought about it." It was a big fat lie since it the only subject that been passed around for a good two weeks now.

"Oh I see well I know a few girls left to ask is that helps."

"No, all this kid needs is some pointers on how and he'll be all set!"

'Great he found me.' "Hey Pappy Pervy." He went on to pay for my meal. (Bad sign number 1) Then he took me to the hot spring. (Bad sign number 2.)

"If we're just here to peep, I'm leaving!" He just picked me up, striped me then threw me in the springs. I just was man handle...

"I'm worried about my favourite grandson." He's just sucking up to me because Mom kicked him to the Land of River when he took it upon himself to teach my baby brother, Kaze about women.

"I don't have any money if Grandma sucked you dry again." I was dead wrong on why he here with me. So dead wrong.

"Your sixteen now Naruto, half way mark through your teens years." Whenever he gets that devil grin on his face, something really perverted if going to be said.

"Your point being?" I shouldn't have asked that. "Going to teach me another cool Jutsu?" Please let that question be my recovering.

"I'm glad you asked!" Wait a second why does he look all beat up. "Since your dear Mom, over protects your Dad, and your short tempered Grandma already told me no prostitute, I've decide to observe the ladies around your age."

" You peep on them!" I yelled at Pappy Pervy who's lost his mind right now.

"I found a few real good lookers, Naruto." Every word that he spoke to me in the last few moments, finally caught up to me.

"What the heck do you mean by prostitutes?" Okay maybe I shouldn't be yelling this type of subject with people being so close by.

"Well you're a virgin Naruto!" Hearing the women on the other side of the wall gasp, giggle and laughing at that made me wanted to kill him.

"Well that's my business, not yours!" I moved away from him, toward the exit when I finally noticed… "What did you do with my clothes?"

His eyes shifted to a spot near him. I'd rather be beaten, tortured, and have my eyes rip out then having to sit here.

"I'll give them back after we discuss your option. From smallest or largest." Someone just kunai me- wait I know, tick off Sasuke and Sakura again then my death will follow.

"Tenten."

"Going out with the Kazekage." Curse Gaara for beating me to the Kage seat.

"Sakura."

"Sleeping with Sasuke for the last two years."

"Ino."

"With Shikamaru- Wait you forgot Hinata." He smacked me on the back.

"Nice choice Naruto, she is a good looker!" What the heck did I get myself into right now? "You know, she's right through that wall. I won't stop you from stealing just one peep. Your father use to do it at your age as well." Why does it have to hit my soft spot every time? "She's in a private bath alone waiting for you!" He kept pushing and pushing the subject. Until he had enough of me not taking the hint.

I may have peeped once in a great while on Sakura, until Sasuke and her caught me once… that end that one. "Here I'll help you out!" The perv threw me over the wall and right in with her. Not only her, but her little sister as well.

"Eek! Na-Naruto!" I knew we match with red cheek completely embarrass. And yet I didn't mind the view. My nose rested right between the promise land.

Before I could fully explain myself Hanabi kick me out, screaming the whole time about a peeping tom. The owner grabbed me by my ear. "There won't be any nonsense from you today, young man."

"But it wasn't my fault-" She threw a towel at me as she demand me to explain myself. Somedays I wonder why I even wake up in the morning.

"Oh I see, so you were trying to stop Master Jiraiya from peeping. Well thank you Naruto. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

With a grandfather like him, who need enemies? "It's alright don't worry about it."

Walking back to where I hope my clothes are still there but. "He didn't!" My eyes itched as my blood started to boiled. "Pappy Pervy! I swear I'll get you back!"

**XxX**

_Only our knuckle head_

_Sakura p.o.v_

Finally, a meal with just the two of us. It's been a few month since Sasuke took me out on a date. Everything was just perfect. My hair was just right for once, prefect spring time dress, and the hottest guys waiting up ahead for me. Standing a few feet from me, as a blonde pass right in front of me just in a towel.

"Naruto! What the heck are you doing out in public?" My prefect moment ruined by our knuckle head once again. I swear I'm going to kill him very, very soon.

"Sakura I can explain." Sasuke just stood there smirking as Naruto ruined my good mood with his stupid tale of – Wait a moment. "You saw Hinata naked?"

"Sasuke say something. Can't I get any sympathy here?" I could but right now I just couldn't bring myself to since I was using my brain power for something else.


	17. Chapter 16 The table has finally turned

**Well everyone this is it the last chapter of Pointless... I think I only have two more Naruto fanfic to post then I'm done. It's very hard to write about something I don't enjoy very much anymore. All my favorite character have been murder off , or don't have much to do with the story line anymore. **

**Chapter 16 **

**The tables have finally turned**

**Kushina p.o.v**

I kept looking up at the clock as we sat down to eat. "Don't worry Kushina, he'll be home soon." Minato always seemed to notice when I'm just being a Mom.

Before I could say anything the front door was slammed shut, as Naruto stomped to his room, grumbling very loudly over something, before his bedroom door was also slammed closed as an "**AHHHH!" **came from inside.

"Maybe he was rejected again for asking the wrong girl out!" Orihime kindly spoke smirking at the subject that seemed to be involving my oldest.

"Or Sakura hit him again for trying to-"Kaze mouth was covered by his twin sister. "Crazy Kaze! Here eat this, it really good!" I just gave them my mother eye as they smiled, devouring their meal as fast as they could.

"Wonderful meal Mom! I have homework!"

"I need to practice for tomorrow's test!"

"I'll handle Naruto if you can handle those two."

"Good luck." He gently smiled at me as he walked off to Naruto room as I yelled for my dear other two wonderful children.

**XxX**

**Minato p.o.v.**

It's never a good sign when you see your kid laying on his bed kicking and screaming about his grandfather's demise.

"Is it wrong to murder him?" I have learned to finally question something like that before giving my answer. It took long enough to learn that hard lesson.

"Would you like to tell me what happen, and where your clothes are?"

"Why don't you kindly ask your former sensei?" I closed my eyes thinking the worst here. With a mind like Jiraiya sensei, anything is possible. But I trust my kid very much so I won't asked anything that involved my foot in my mouth.

"I'm asking you, since I know it will be the truth." As he went to tell me, when I heard my name being yelled as my front door was almost rip off. "Minato Namikaze!" Neji and Hanabi yelled.

"I'll be right b- Naruto where did you go?" he was gone within a second without me noticing. "OK-ay, what going on here?" I asked to see if he's still here.

"Lord Hiashi is here to kill me." Naruto's voice come from under his bed, a place he hasn't tried to hide in for a very long time.

"What makes you say that my noodle head." Naruto looked really freaked out. "Naruto?"

"Um Minato, you have guests."

"She sent the whole Hyuga clan after me!"

"Alright Kushina I'm coming. Naruto we'll talk about this later alright?"

"If I'm still alive later." I looked over at Kushina who just shrugged a little with no clue of what happened to him today. I went to greet Lord Hiashi and got an ear full of how I have a peeping tom for a son and how I should lock him up from Lady Hanabi.

Her father didn't say anything to me just yet. "I'm sure I can explain what all happen in just moment." I knew how I'll react if someone with a horrible death wish peeped on my little princess but with Lord Hiashi not saying anything, it really has me feeling uneasy.

"Hanabi that's enough."

"Sorry father."

"I would like to speak with your son." I could sense Naruto making a grand escape out his window, running for his life. "It seems there is misunderstanding that I would like to have cleared up."

Give me rouge ninja or someone trying to take over this village, the snake Lord sugar daddy and his wicked witch for a wife, tailed beast, but please I cannot handle a father on a warpath, since it was in his place I would murder Naruto in the worst way I could think of.

"My youngest tell me it was Naruto who was peeping alone, but the owner tell me it was your son who chased away the actual person." And I smell Master Jiraiya all over this...

**XxX**

**Naruto p.o.v**

I know one place I'll be safe at, and I know he would be home all right. Sasuke...

So he might just hand me over to them, but if I start screaming about Kakashi sensei teaching him teamwork and black mail him about his and Sakura's weekend to his brother. Then he'll no choice but protect me.

Sneaking into his room was easy since his window was already open but I forgot the most important fact. "**Naruto! You better have a good reason for crashing my moment!" **That's what I got the moment I fell in from Sakura.

"Please you two have to save me! I'll do whatever you asked of me! Just save me!" On my knees begging for my life.

"You have two minutes Naruto." Yep Sasuke is in a better mood from some alone time. Lucky for him!

"Lord Hiashi's at your house right now." I nodded at Sakura. "And you took off over here thinking Sasuke would save you?"

"Not would, Sakura. I know he will." I gave him a devilish grin. "Alright Loser. You can stay here for the night, While I try to think of a plan to save your pitiful self." Black mail is a wonderful thing.

I knew I left my Dad in the hot seat but he's Hokage so he's pretty much use to it.

**XxX**

The next morning was even more scarier with Kisame standing over me smirking telling me it's not nice to peep on pretty girls.

"**Oh god it's out now**."

"Kisame, stop it."

"Who's whipped now!" I had to tease him as I remember when Sasuke and I were younger.

"Why am I supposed to help you, Sasuke?"

"Because you love me and I'm your baby brother and you do not want any harm to come to me. With Naruto being my best friend as well as my team mate I have to help him and try my best to protect from a war path Jonin, a Jonin who been waiting for pay back since the Chunin exams since three years ago, and the baby sister who's Chunin." Sasuke's really good at putting on the guilt trip. "Who knows what they could do to a lonely new Jonin."

Itachi looked over at me then at Sasuke. "Fine but you owe me, my little brother."

"I know. I'll go for your morning dango run."

Yes I have a cloak for a bodyguard now! I'm untouchable!

**XxX**

With the day off, for once hiding from my death squad was going to be easy until Sakura showed up with a bag and a scary grin.

"I'm cashing in, Naruto. Now we only have a few hours to make you look like a gentlemen for tonight." I whipped my head over to Sasuke for help.

"Can't help you with that one, Loser. My contract only states Hyuga not Haruno." She's trying to kill me!

Six long hour of torture! Six hours of Sakura pulling my eyebrows out, nose hair, forcing girly face goo on my faces and worst of all she waxed my chest.

"Oh stop crying Naruto. No one's going to save you from little old harmless me." Harmless my foot! If she's considered harmless I wonder what Grandma would be? "If you don't stop moving I swear I'll bikini wax you!" I'm shocked she hasn't started that yet. No wonder she's the third most feared kunochi in all of the Leaf. Sakura takes torturing to a whole new level.

"You know Naruto, if you take half the time taking care of yourself then training, you would be in some type of relationship by now." She's starting to sound more like my mother then my teammate. I honestly don't understand how Sasuke puts up with her.

"I look like a dork." I grumble out staring at myself in the mirror as Sakura paced around me.

"Oh you look the same as always then."

"Ha ha ha ha **HA! **Very funny Sasuke." I'm completely cleaned up in fancy clothes that are not me. But with a pink haired killing machine right behind me, tapping her foot I had to say something. "It's just not me." Then I was sucker punched, dressed up in orange and black clothes and rockin' a black and blue eye all thanks to the same person who is killing me slowly.

**XxX**

From a hell bent person trying to murder me, to a sweet kind young women on the arm of my best friend, as I follow behind them like a lost dog in need to a home…

Being single sucks! Especially when everyone around you is all lovey dovey to the point it's sickening. I'm ready for everyone to start parading their girlfriends off in some corny love song.

"Get a room." I grumble to myself as we passed a number of couples all over each other.

"Or a hot spring. Am I right Naruto?" Why does she always have to hear me?

"Don't pick on him to much Sakura." That right Sasuke you keep her on a leash! But he, like all the other girls, Sakura bats her eyes lashes and the great heir to the feared Uchiha clan turn into a puddle. "Just don't let Neji hear you." She just smirk pulling us down some street filled with even more shops. I hate it when girls go on a shopping spree.

Countless places she had begged Sasuke to buy her something, countless miles she forced us to walk, and countless people we passed all tonguing and holding each other like the world was coming to an end tomorrow. Love bites!

Finally we stopped only to pick on Itachi, who was standing near Kisame playing with a fan that Sakura been looking for most of the evening.

"Itachi come on. Quite playing around and just give it her, please."

"And if I choose not to then what?" he flipped the fan to his other hand just asking for a fight. I swear Itachi secretly took lessons as a geisha with how he can work that fan.

"If you don't kindly give it to her I won't be responsible for your well being after she's done beating on you for it. Beside its just a simple fan, why would the great Itachi of the Uchiha clan and Akatsuki be picking on a sixteen year old Chunin over it?" For the same reason I hide my little brothers chopsticks from time to time. "Itachi please." Just to hear our younger brothers pitch a fit and whine until they get their way…

"Ask me nicely Sasuke." It's funny how Itachi reminde Sasuke he's still under his thumb.

"Please Itachi would you please give my girlfriend her fan?" Itachi looked over at Kisame who was just smirking and laughing to him self.

"I will but after we clear up a few things about you and your girlfriend…" Oh tonight had just got a lot better. Now it was getting good. "Someone brought something to my attention a few hours ago my dear little baby brother." Being on the same team with Sasuke for the last five years and knowing him all my life, it's easy for me to see how uncomfortable he's getting right now. "It would seem you've been having a guest in your room at night." NOOO my black mail!

"I don't know what you are getting at Itachi." Now I'm going to have to find a new plan! Man this sucks!

"Oh. Well maybe a picture will help remind you." My black mail caught on a 4 x 8 photo with a really good view. "As much as I want to be called Uncle Itachi, we need to have a special talk baby brother. Sakura can stay here with Naruto and Kisame."

The horror on their faces as Itachi shined light on their secret as Sakura blame me after Sasuke was no longer in our line of site.

"This is your fault Naruto. I hope Lady Tsunade does put you on that mission alone and rouge ninja-" Sakura stop threat as she turned back into a classy lady. "Oh good evening Lord Minato and Lady Kushina."

"I heard you dressed up my kid but I had to see it for myself." A normal statement from my Dad as my Mom burst into tears, hugging my telling me how grown up I looked and thanking Sakura for it. "Kushina, you have to let him go remember what we need to tell him."

"Oh that right!" She wiped away some tears as Sakura ready her self for a happy dance. "Lady Hokage would like to see you right away." Before I could reply to them Sakura pushed me all the way up there.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he gets there." she mumble the last part. "Not in one piece though."

Once she slammed me into the door it was opened by Kakashi sensei . "Please be good news!" Sakura kept repeating as I notice Sasuke was up here too.

"It seems I do have something for you to do, Naruto." When my Granny tell me something like that there is a body case in my future. "With the rest of your team already set for a mission without you, I decided to send you on your first solo mission."

Sakura screamed for joy like I knew she would after she threw the scroll at me then threw me out of the room with Sasuke. "OK-ay."

"Don't ask, just keep walking." When she in this type of mood I'll take his advice any day.

"So...was it weird? And who?" Those were my only two questions to Sasuke as we walked back to my house so I could pack since I'm leaving as soon as I'm ready.

"*sigh* Weird would be an understatement. I had hand drawn picture s with a pop up book."

"Wow, sex ed with crappy fan art and pop ups books. All I got was a talk with my Dad and a lot of screaming at my Pappy pervy for to much details"

"Lucky for you. As for who took the picture that ruined my life, that is a mystery with three suspects, Lee, Neji or Kisame. When I find out I'll fill you in. So where are they sending you?" He popped open my scroll taking a look. "Some island. No fair!"

"Why that's?"

"We're going back up to the land of snow ." I shiver at that memory of that mission and how stupid I was back then.

"Don't worry, we'll say 'hi' to your princess for you." Sakura finally caught up to us.

Packing was easy, leaving was hard. With my Mom crying again and I do believe my Dad had a few tears too but he denial telling me something about 'Dust or dirt in his eyes.'

Sasuke told me not to die since he didn't want to bother saving me again.

Sakura was just smirking and grinning at me the whole time. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't!" I heard Sasuke yell, as I was a few feet from the village gates.

"We can't leave our knuckle head alone on a mission so I asked very nicely."

"You mean you bribe her."

It's never a good sign when those two start fighting like this. Half afraid to turn around, I just stood there until I felt a soft touch on my arm.

"Naruto. Let's do our best."

**XxX**

After three painful weeks into the mission I don't know if I should thank or kill Sakura for arranging for Hinata to join me on this.

Attacked by rouge ninja, running into my wicked witch of a grand mother as well as a cruise ship from hell!

No detail will be told here, no new summery for the next Icha Icha novel either! All I'm going to say is this...

_The beautiful sleeping wife of the seventh Hokage laid there, only covered in his thigh length orange and black cloak fully slumbering from a moment they shared just a few moment ago, but once her hand swept across their once warm sheet to find his spot empty those moments felt like years ago. _

_She always felt she could take on the challenge that had been passed down since the First Hokages wife, the burden of always being second to the village. Even when she truly needed his strength and guide ness here. _

_A warm mid summer night breeze washed over as her well trained eyes scaned their escape from this world, where Lord and Lady doesn't apply only Mr. and Mrs Namikaze stay. _

_Even if he still can make her blush and she tumble against him softly teasing him in her own way as she whisper 'Lord Hokage' in his ear at the right moment just so she can see that grin of his. A trait their oldest seem to take from his father and grandfather. _

_She closed her tired eyes once more as the warm air wash over her again. Whispering gently his name. 'Naruto, I hope you come home soon." _

_The sound of their second fussy child moved her from bed. "Don't cry my little one. I miss him too." Cradling the small infant in her arms as she gracefully moved around the moonlit room, as a figure watched her from the door way. "Still keeping you up late?" the blonde man with blue eyes asked. "And I thought that's was my job." _

_A small faint of pink graced her pale cheeks. "Father like daughter." Before Naruto could even embrace his wife and daughter a cry from down the hall caught his attention. _

"_I have this one under control. Go be with him since Mommy's bedtime stories are too girly and boring for his liking." _

_As much as he hoped to just climb back into his soft warm bed, holding his beautiful wife, as she slept, so he could run his finger through her long hair before he could let slumber take him back, Naruto knew his young three year old son needed him more. And as much like his father before him, Naruto been handed down not only the title of seventh Hokage but also the right to beat up the evil closet shinobi with any or all the Jutsu he knows. _

"_No more evil ninja hiding under you bed or in your closet." His once frighten child just sat there, waiting for the next part. "Alright I'll stay in here until you close those eyes of yours." _

"_You promised." pale blue eyes looked up at him. _

"_Promise and I'll never go back on my word." Naruto covered his son back up as he lay down at the bottom of his bed to protect his son from those mean toe stealing ninja. How he ever came up with that one the world may never know. _

"_Did you have to go 'play' Hokage again? Is that why left us?" Naruto frowned at the word 'play'. Knowing all to well where he picked that one up. _

"_Did uncle Sasuke teach you that?" His son just thrown the blanket over his head to hide his smirk. "Yeah thats what I thought. Just like Sasuke to be that mean to me after all these years. I hope Kenji's like his Dad and Mom put together." _

_It was hard to think about it sometimes, that most of everyone around Naruto's age either had a family or slowly staring one. "Uncle Sasuke also wanted me to ask how you and Mommy met, and how you two got together."_

_Naruto chuckle to himself as the memories through the years of knowing her flooded his mind as he looked at Makenshin, his little noodle as Naruto called him. "Well thats a long and kind of crazy story... It all started when..."_

_The end_

**There the ending for everyone. Thanks you all for reading review, and a big thank you for Princess Blah blah for being the beta. Now the question that same might being asking will there be a third part to this...well don't hold your breath on it. **


End file.
